Fitting in
by Sky23345
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga both lead a normal life at Konoha High. Well, normal into the two meet. Football, tests, bad lunch meals, a youth-filled coach and most of all love suddenly make life quite a topsy-turvy ride for both teens.
1. Welcome to Konoha high!

**A/N: Well people, I'm so sorry for disappointing you people with my big mess of a story. However this should be better. Thank you! I love you awesome people of awesomeness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way it all belongs to Mr. Kishimoto**

The sun shone brightly as students of Konohagakure Highwalked out of the school. Release time had finally come and the once quiet back part of the school was now bustling with happy students relieved from a hard day of work.

"Yo, Granny Tsunade!" Yelled a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy as he barged in principal Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, you do know I can expel you now that I'm principal?" She said not looking up from her paperwork.

"But Granny, it's because of me that you're sitting on that chair, running this school!" Naruto replied.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. "Uh huh, no complaints in that department" She said sarcastically. Naruto didn't catch on her sarcasm.

"Plus, what gives you the right to barge in here?" She asked raising one eyebrow. "You should be the least one to interrupt me. If I'm not wrong you've only been here two weeks."

"Well you've only been here a four weeks!" He said crossing his arms. "Not much of a difference."

_**Flashback: **_

"Hey pervy-sensei, why are we looking for this lady anyways?" Naruto said.

"I already explained this Naruto. First of all I am not a pervert, I do research. And we're looking for her since I personally know her." The perverted man called Jiraiya responded. "And if she likes you, you shall be admitted into Konoha high, in contrast of being home-schooled for the rest of your life."

"Konoha's last principal died from cancer and since then the school has been in ruins." He continued. "It once held a record for the best grades and was the best in sports, but has lost its glory to Sunagakure."

"Hey that's like the second best school right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me when I'm speaking." He said looking at Naruto sternly. "And yes that is true. So after people saw Konoha's downfall people have been demanding a new principle, and that's were we come in."

"But why us?" Naruto complained.

"Because I once went to Konoha high with her. I am the only one that can convince her."

"Well doesn't she have any other friends that can convince her?"

Jiraiya sighed. "There is one, but he is… He isn't the friendly type." Jiraiya said.

"_Orichimaru…" _Jiraiya sadly thought about his former friend.

"Well I don't know why you had to drag me into it…" Naruto complained once more.

"Look, do you want to go to school like normal people or not?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Fine…"

_**End of flashback:**_

They had been successful in persuading Tsunade to become the new principal, as well as admitting Naruto in the school.

"Naruto you have already gotten in a fight and you have a horrible tendency to break into my office." She looked at him. "Sometimes I doubt if I made the right decision in admitting you to Konohagakure."

"N-No it's fine Tsunade-baa-chan, its fine!" Naruto said, not wanting to go back into home-schooling. "Plus they started it…"

"And you finished it with a bloody nose and five bruises over your body!" Tsunade yelled.

"They outnumbered me…" Naruto said quietly, painfully remembering the beating he had gotten.

"Naruto listen to me and listen well. Unless you shape up and start doing things right, you **will** go back to homeschooling!" Tsunade said hitting her paper-filled desk. "And while you're at it, how about fixing that tie?" She said, regaining her composure and looking back at her paperwork.

Naruto nodded and looked down at himself. His shirt was full of wrinkles along with his pants and his tie looked like it had been knotted by a five year old. He sighed and took off his tie, redoing it as he walked out.

"Tsunade-sama!" Vice-principal Shizune said as she rushed in. "We have a slight problem!"

"What is it now?" Tsunade said putting her hands on her face. She was going to kick Naruto's ass one day for getting her into this big mess.

Naruto walked out of the high school worrying about himself. He definitely didn't want to go back to homeschooling…

"Hey Naruto!" His thoughts were interrupted by a short haired girl standing in front of her. Naruto groaned.

She was what Naruto called a fangirl. She followed him everywhere. Literally. Naruto had to watch his back every time he went to the bathroom. She sported the usual girl uniform, a short sleeve shirt with a bow on the neck section and a medium length skirt. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were green.

"What is it now Amaya?" Naruto said putting one hand on his face. She was really annoying sometimes.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi, and I hope you had a good day." She said as she rushed to him and hugged his arm. The first time she had done that he had freaked out and rushed out. He was already used to it though and he slowly pulled his arm away.

"Not today, I have stuff to do." He said walking away.

"Like be with me?" She asked.

Naruto only sighed. He had studying to do today since he was getting bad grades despite the fact he had only been there for a short while. He walked back into the school heading for the library when he was met by Sasuke, the school's "Mega Hottie." He was the quarter back for the Konoha football team and had looks. Great looks. Any girl would kill for him.

"Hey dobe, I didn't want to but we have no choice. One of our guys quit the team and we don't have anyone else to fit in, so if you want you can join." Sasuke muttered, clearly not liking the idea of Naruto being on the team. Naruto had tried out but had been rejected.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled punching the air.

"Keep the volume down dobe…" Sasuke muttered. "You'll be receiver. Practice starts tomorrow." He said as he walked away.

"_Maybe things here won't be so bad." _Naruto positively thought. He smiled to himself.

_Three hours earlier:_

"Hey Hinata, over here!" Kiba yelled over the noise of the hungry students.

"You don't need to yell Kiba." Shino said.

Kiba and Shino were Hinata's two best friends. Kiba loved dogs and had a dog of his own, Akamaru. Kiba tended to be loud at times but was really fun to be about.

Shino was a quiet but protective friend who was always covering Hinata's back. He was called "Bug boy" by many because of his fascination for bugs.

Hinata smiled slightly and walked towards them after having gotten her lunch. She had long indigo hair that reached her waist, and a nice body figure, as well as her eyes. Many boys thought she was cute but nobody dated her because 1. Her father, who was a little bit way to picky about Hinata's love life. 2. She was shy, and probably wouldn't last one date without fainting. Some would say she was awkward.

"Hi Kiba-kun, Shino-san." She said as she sat down in between them. It was a habit that she sit in between them as Shino and Kiba tended to fight when put together. Kiba had even started a food fight once.

"Hinata!" Hinata's best girlfriend yelled. Temari was a transfer student from Sunagakure but came to Konoha quite often.

"Hi Temari." Hinata greeted as Temari sat in front of her.

"Hey did you see this new guy?" Temari said, obviously excited. "He's a hottie!" She yelled.

"I don't think so Temari-san." Hinata responded. "What's he like?"

"Well he has this really nice blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and he's really nice. I talked to him today in between 3rd period and he's a really nice guy!" She exclaimed. "Unlike that Sasuke guy, he has looks but is a meanie-head." She sulked. Hinata remembered when Sasuke rejected Temari, just like he did with every other girl.

"I don't think I have… What's his name?" Hinata asked.

"Oh his name is-"

"Temari let's go! We'll be late for class!" Kankuro yelled. He was Temari's brother along with Gaara's, although Gaara didn't come to Konoha, being the Sunagakure football team quarter-back.

"Going Kankuro! Sorry Hinata, I'll tell you later." She yelled as she ran off.

"Hinata we should get going also, lunch time is almost over." Kiba said standing up and throwing his tray away along with Shino.

"Alright Kiba…" Hinata said, her thoughts elsewhere.

"_I wonder who Temari was talking about…" _Hinata thought briefly before following her best friends.


	2. Split second: 3 vs 1!

**A/N: 2****nd**** chapter. People if you don't want me to continue this story please say so, I don't want to be writing this for no reason if no one likes it. One way or the other, you people are awesome so don't forget that. Also I would absolutely LOVE suggestions. (Suggestions are not trolling and/or raging.) Oh and people, by football I mean American football. I actually wanted him to do Soccer, but I decided that it really wouldn't go well with Naruto and would probably be a problem in the storyline, so I'm sorry to you non-football fans. (^_^)_|-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters in any way, I only own my computer. It's crappy though but hey, it's a free comp :) **

Hinata's day went by fast. She usually got good grades and behaved properly, although she had a tendency to daydream occasionally earning her extra homework like in Kakashi-sensei's class.

"Hinata!" He said calmly. Hinata woke up from her daydream.

"Y-Yes Kakashi-sensei?" She said timidly. She knew she was in trouble.

"I asked a question." Kakashi said looking at the board. All eyes in the room were on her.

"Um, I'm sorry what was it?" She squeaked, hoping Kakashi would give her one more chance.

"Ms. Hyugga, please do three more pages of homework than the rest of the class." He said looking at her with lazy eyes. Hinata looked at the floor and nodded. Some people even laughed. Hinata felt her eyes tear up a bit but quickly wiped them.

The rest of the day went by fast and as usual, even in P.E. where coach Gai was really unpredictable.

"Hinata, show your youth more, radiate the burning light of your soul!" He yelled as they played dodgeball. Hinata hated dodgeball; she was always targeted, being the weakest in her class.

Suddenly she was hit in the face by Neji. She fell down and slowly got back up.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but we're on opposite teams." Neji apologized.

"I-It's fine." Hinata said smiling a bit, although smiling was the last thing she felt like doing.

Hinata was able to get one person (shikamaru) but he never really tried anyways.

"How troublesome…" He said as he walked off the court.

Hinata was hit five more times before the class ended.

"Do not worry Hinata; your youth shall surely spring up tomorrow!" Gai yelled as the rest of the class just snickered. She only sighed.

She went to the girl's locker room and changed as some girls pointed at her and whispered, snickering. She was used to it though. The end-of-the-day bell rang as she hurried out of the locker room.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to finish her homework at her house because of Hanabi's tendencies to bother her while she did it, she decided to work on it in the library, where it was peaceful and she knew she would get things done.

She was the only one there along with the librarian and a blonde boy sitting two tables away from her. She only caught a glimpse of him but didn't pay much attention to him. When she finally finished it was already 6:24 PM and the sun was starting to set. She sighed as she thought how her father would get on her case about her coming home late. This day only got worse and worse.

She walked out with her backpack heavy with books, wincing a little as her back hurt a bit, along with other sections of her body where she had been hit by dodgeballs. And then out of her corner of her eye she was movement. Slight movement, but movement nonetheless. She looked around and saw nothing.

"Weird…" She muttered under her breath.

She kept on walking and saw it again. She walked a little faster and saw people following her, increasing their speed as well. She ended up running, not even knowing where she was going as they followed her. Not knowing her direction she eventually got cornered and turned around, to see three boys looking at her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One said.

"Shut up Izumo, this ain't no cartoon you fool." Another said.

"The both of you shut up!" One yelled, presumably the leader.

"He started it…" Izumo said under his breath, earning him a stomp on the foot from the leader. The other only snickered.

"Well, what are you doing here so late?" The leader said smiling slightly.

They weren't exactly what Hinata would call "Handsome" all three were actually ugly, Izumo having bad teeth and horrible messed up hair. The other he was fighting with didn't look so bad, except for the fact he had a scar running down his face. And the leader was probably the worst. He had bad teeth, almost bald head, and he was a little chunky.

"I-I was just um, studying." Hinata said completely terrified.

"Hey boss, she's one of those Hyugga!" Izumo exclaimed.

"Hey that's the same family Neji was in right boss?" The other said.

"Yeah I think you're right Ayo." He said.

"That guy made us look bad right boss? Always beat us up when we had business to settle with people." Ayo said having a mad expression on his face.

"Yeah we'll show you Hyugga's a lesson!" He exclaimed and then looked at Hinata. "Today is not your lucky day girl." He said flexing his hands.

"_Tell me something I don't know."_ Hinata thought hoping that this wasn't leading to what she was thinking it was.

"Get her good boss, teach them a lesson!" Izumo yelled.

"I-I'm sorry I had n-no idea…" Hinata said quietly terrified out of her wits.

"Sure girl, sure, all you Hyugga's are the same I bet." He said. "You're all lying cheaters!"

He threw a punch. Hinata closed her eyes and prepared to feel the blow. After a few seconds she heard some grunting and had wondered why she hadn't felt the blow. She mustered enough courage to open her eyes.

And there he was, the same boy that had been in the library with her was now holding the guy's fist.

"Hey, whatever happened to the 'No hitting girls' rule?" He said, smirking despite being outnumbered.

"You again?" He said, obviously surprised. Hinata wondered if maybe they already knew each other. "You want more huh?"

"It's payback time." The blonde boy said with a mischievous smile on his face.

He let go of the guy's fist and punched him in the face, making step back a few steps. He held his nose as blood started to drip out slowly. The other two rushed at him. Ayo attempted to kick him but Naruto grabbed his leg and twisted it, making Ayo groan in pain. Izumo ran at him and punched his jaw, making Naruto let go of Ayo and retreat a few steps himself. Hinata just watched the fight, scared.

The blonde boy dodged the Izumo's second attempt to hit him and punched him in the gut before doing an uppercut on his jaw. The bully fell down on the floor wincing in pain.

"One down, two more to go…" The boy muttered in between a small pant.

"EAT THIS!" The leader yelled, finally regaining himself and flying a punch at him. He easily dodged it, but didn't notice Ayo and got kicked in the ribs. He hit the wall with a small 'Ouch.'

"Damn, this isn't easy…" He muttered.

He span and did a tornado kick, kicking Ayo square in the chest. Ayo hit the wall with a groan before sliding down it and staying down.

"Let's see you take care of me." The leader yelled chuckling.

"Bring it on fatso." He responded.

The leader launched a punch that was easily dodged and counter attacked with a kick to his cheek. The blonde boy smiled, seeing he had made contact.

"Now take this!" He yelled before landing the final blow, hitting him on the cheek with all his might.

The leader groaned in pain and fell down, a small amount of blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"How's that for payback huh?" The boy panted slightly out of breath. He had a weak smile on his lips that showed invincibility and persistence.

"Let's get out of here boss." Izumo said as the three got up, Izumo rubbing his chin, Ayo bent over in pain, and the leader rubbing his now red cheek. All three dispersed among the school.

"Don't think this is it, Uzumaki." The leader said as they ran off.

"Pansies…" Was all that the boy said as he crossed his arms.

He started to walk off before Hinata finally got out of her shock-state.

"W-Wait!" She said.

"Hmm? Oh hey! I'm sorry I forgot!" He said rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Hinata, completely forgetting she was there. Hinata frowned a little bit.

"T-Thank you…" Was all she mustered to say.

"Oh yeah, no problem, I have a bad record with them anyways." He said laughing a bit.

"Oh…" She said kind of disappointed that she hadn't saved her in a "Prince Charming" way.

"Um… What's your name?" He asked.

"My…My n-name is uh, H-Hinata Hyugga" She said, poking her fingers together and blushing furiously. She had no idea why.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" He said. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled putting a thumbs-up.

"Nice t-to meet you t-too N-Naruto…" She said.

"Yeah, well I think I'll be leaving now." He said, turning around and walking away.

Hinata nodded although he hadn't seen her.

She slowly picked up her backpack and was walking out the school, when she looked back for a split second. When she looked back, he wasn't there anymore.

"_I wonder who that guy is…" _She thought before exiting the facility.

**A/N: Well people I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Rose Tiger, I can't express how much I love your support. If there was an MVR (Most valuable reader.) you would be it, along with Hallucinations. Thanks to you people.**

**-Sky (^_^)_|-**


	3. Tryouts!

**A/N: The third chapter is out. Oh and people of awesomeness, I will be releasing chapters each day, but some tests are coming up, so instead of two chapters a day it might be one. Thanks for your support and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, yada yada yada. **

"Ugh…" Was all Naruto said as the alarm on his clock went off.

"_What day is it?" _He wondered, forgetting the notion of time. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. Thursday.

He sat on his bed a few seconds before deciding to stand up. As he got up great pain shot throughout his body, especially his ribs and stomach area, ultimately making him fall down.

"_Crap! I'm too sore!"_ He thought as he slowly got back up. Today was not the day to stay home; he was supposed to have his first football practice today! He got back up and put his clothes on, every action making him ache.

"_I should have seen this coming with my luck…" _

Hinata opened her eyes as the digital clock went off, demanding that she wake up.

She got up groggily and looked at the time: 6:30 AM. She had woken up at a good time, she would be able to make it to school right on time. She yawned and stretched her arms and back before heading to the bathroom where she would do her usual morning routine: Pick her clothes, Shower, and then comb her long hair that tended to get messed up when she slept.

She finished on good time like she had predicted; 7:15 AM. She would still have time to meet up with Kiba and Shino. She walked out of the Hyugga compound along with her cousin, Neji.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"Good morning Neji." She responded with a small smile as they both walked down the street towards the school.

They both made it back before 8:00 AM. Neji went with his two best friends Tenten and Rock Lee and Hinata with Kiba and Shino.

"Hi Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he pet Akamaru who was mutilating a small helpless grasshopper.

"Kiba please tell your slobbering mutt to step away from the grasshopper." Shino said.

"Why? He's completely owning him!" Kiba yelled putting his fist up.

"Because he's helpless, now tell him to step off."

"Never, Shino the party pooper!" Kiba said.

Hinata just sat down and awkwardly watched as the two fought each other. She stared up ahead after a while, not even bothering to stop them. It was a next to impossible act. As she looked ahead she saw someone walk in the middle of her line of view only to recognize it was the same blonde haired, blue eyed boy that had saved her from certain extinction the day before. Hinata's eyes followed him as he walked over to Sakura who was sitting down, when he reached her the both started to chat and Hinata felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. What was it?

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"Wha-?" Hinata suddenly said, her thoughts being broken by rushing students walking into the building.

"Let's go in already!" Kiba said.

"A-Alright…" She said as she picked up her backpack and headed into the building.

She automatically went to her locker and opened it, happy to dump her load of books into it in a neat pile. Hinata was also known for being extremely neat, never having her books out of place.

"Hey Hinata!" Greeted a voice behind her. She looked around and saw a pink haired girl with a big grin.

"Hi Sakura…" She responded. Sakura and she were friends for a long time, but they weren't as close as Temari and Hinata.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that one of our cheerleaders leg got broken. She won't be back on the team for a while and we've been looking for some pretty girls." She said. "I was thinking maybe you'd want to join and I think you would be a great addition. Just try to work on your shyness problem. So do you want in?"

Hinata had always wanted to be a cheerleader, but she knew it was impossible because of her shyness.

"I-I don't know, I'm not really the cheerleader type…" She said.

"Oh come on Hinata, please!" Sakura pleaded. "We really need you, the football team is going to have a game soon and we just need one person!"

"W-Well I guess I c-"

"Great! Tryouts are today after school, we'll teach you the basics!" She said, not even letting Hinata finish as she sped off to her class.

"_I don't know if I'm cheerleader material…" _Hinata thought.

Naruto had barely passed all his tests that day escaping failure with 70's and in some rare cases 80's. He could live with that, as long as Granny Tsunade didn't kick him out. Things were finally starting to go right for him and he didn't want to lose it, although he was in his least favorite class, math, but not because of the subject but more of the teacher.

"Shikamaru, 5 more pages of homework!" She yelled as she wrote something on her board. Shikamaru had been whispering things to Choji. It seemed Ms. Anko had eyes in her back, Naruto made a mental note not to mess around in her class.

Anko was the meanest teacher by far. She wouldn't hesitate to send extra homework for even the tiniest mistake. Some called her heartless.

Naruto had made it through Anko's class with no extra homework, unlike six other of his classmates. The rest of the day went by fast, and he was looking forward for the end-of-the-day bell.

"_Come on you stupid bell! Go faster!" _He said looking at the clock in his last class.

"Uzumaki please pay-" started Kurenai.

"My name isn't Uzumaki! It's Naruto, and one day you'll remember it, so you might as well start calling me that now!" Naruto said standing up and shouting in front of the class. It had already made him mad that everyone called him 'Uzumaki', he had a name!

Kurenai fixed her eyes on Naruto for a few seconds. It was the only class both Naruto and Hinata were in. Hinata looked at Naruto too.

"_What was all that about…" _Kurenai thought.

Before long the class ended and Naruto was the first to rush out.

"_First football practice!" _He thought as he ran out, making people send him looks. He ran towards the locker room, put on his new football uniform (which said Uzumaki on the back.) and ran to the field, seeing the team was already there. The uniform made him feel buffed.

"Alright dobe, we'll teach you the basic stuff for receivers. It really isn't that hard." Sasuke said as the practice started.

"Cool no tryout; I guess I'm just that talented!" Naruto yelled, putting his hands up.

"No dobe it's because we have a game soon and we have no time to lose." Sasuke said.

"Aw…"

_Elsewhere:_

"Hey Hinata, good that you came!" Sakura said brightly. "You'll be tried out by the captain herself, Amaya!"

"O-Okay…" Hinata said slightly poking her fingers together. This was going to be hard for her. She gulped.

"Here put this on." Sakura said giving her the cheerleader uniform.

"T-This?" Hinata squeaked. It was the smallest thing she had seen. "O-Ok…" She put it on and walked back out.

The uniform had a leaf symbol on the back and only reached Hinata's stomach. The skirt was super short and ruffled. Hinata blushed madly, never having used such clothes.

"Alright first I want you to do this split." Amaya said doing a full split no problem. "You will probably not go down very much, but we'll develop your flexibility."

"Okay…" She said slowly going down. "There?" She said after a while. She had done a complete split.

The other girls whispered, amazed. "It took Captain Amaya two months to do a full split!" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Y-Yeah like that…" Amaya said. "Ok, now do these basic steps…"

She showed some of the steps. Hinata mimicked them perfectly, blushing slightly.

"Wow she's not bad!" Some girls whispered. Amaya gave them a glare and continued.

"Alright try doing this, they're intermediate steps." Amaya did them. Hinata did them almost effortlessly. The other girls were really impressed now.

"Wow you're really good Hinata!" Sakura yelled punching the air. Hinata blushed and let out a quiet 'Thank you'.

"Quiet Sakura!" Amaya hissed, obviously jealous. "Anyways, I guess you're alright. I'll let you in." Amaya said towards Hinata. She only nodded.

"Alright my ass! She was awesome!" Ino yelled. If glares killed, Ino would have been dead from Amaya's glare.

"Why don't we see how good she can do since you're so confident in her skill?" Amaya said, putting a disk in the CD player. "Is that alright with you Hinata?" She said, with the intention of humiliating her.

"S-Sure…" She said a little more confident. Amaya clicked the play button as the song "Bad boy." By Cascada played. Hinata stood still with Amaya as she did nothing until the chorus.

"Do this." She said, doing complex moves. Hinata mimicked, trying her best, which came out almost perfect. The rest of the girl's wooped as Amaya got even madder. Hinata started to get the hang of it and started doing it without even looking at Amaya, infuriating her even more.

"Go Go, Hinata!" Sakura and Ino yelled excited for their friend.

"_You never thought that a girl could be strong, _

_now I'll show you how to go on." _The song kept on going.

"_Be my bad boy, be my man._

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend."_

The song finally ended as both Hinata and Amaya stopped, panting for air. There was an awkward silence for about two seconds before the whole cheerleader team yelled and cheered for Hinata.

"Yeah, that's it Hinata that's what I'm talking about!" Ino yelled as all the girls rushed towards Hinata. Amaya had been madder than she had ever been in her life, jealous that Hinata had been able to do those moves without any practice in her life.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" She yelled, cooling herself down. "I guess you're in the cheerleader team, Hinata." She said, sulking a little.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked that chapter, I know I did. Please review, it makes everything worthwhile ^-^**

**-Sky (^-^)_|- **


	4. Preparations for the big day!

**A/N: Sky here! Yeah well I hope you ppl liked the last chapter, I for one hate song fics. I mean, they're so cheesy, but I decided to throw one in my story, you know just for the heck of it. You learn by experimenting ^-^ Please, please review, I really want to hear your suggestions. What I mean is going beyond the "It's bad" Or, "It's good" I want to know WHY you think it's bad, because when I write other stories I'll utilize those suggestions. Thanks again :)**

**Disclaimer: People, I don't think you honestly think I own Naruto, so on with the story.  
-**

"Alright Dobe, you know your position now get to it." Sasuke said after an hour of practice.

"I got it!" Naruto said running to his spot.

"Say….Hut!" Sasuke said as the ball got passed. He scanned the area. Most of the receivers would have defenders covering them his only choice was… Sasuke sighed as he passed the ball to Naruto.

The ball sailed over the air, twirling as it did.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled. He ran towards the ball and jumped, making the football bounce on his fingertips as it went out of bounds.

"Geez dobe, at least look like your not sucking." Sasuke muttered as the rest of the team snickered. It had been a quite easy pass to catch, one that any of the receivers would have caught with ease. "Let's do this one more time! Pray that dobe doesn't make us lose against Suna…"

Another hour passed before Gai told the team that practice was over. The boys headed to the locker room, sweaty and tired from the rigorous training session.

After Hinata had been admitted to the cheerleaders she headed home but when saw the boys leaving the field after a training session, she decided to hide behind the bleachers (she didn't want to socialize at the moment, she was quite tired), and that was when she caught sight of Naruto.

"Naruto, come on!" Lee yelled as he noticed Naruto had stayed at the field.

"I think I'll practice my positioning a little…" Naruto said giving Lee a thumbs up.

"Your youth shows right now Naruto, I respect you!" Lee yelled.

"Um…Sure yeah whatever…" Naruto said.

Hinata hadn't fallen hopelessly in love with Naruto until up then, when she saw how hard he worked to do his best, and to do better than his best. She noticed he was quite bad at football but never gave up, trying over and over to get better.

"Damn it!" Was all Naruto would say as he would trip, trying to make a run towards the touchdown zone.

"_How can someone try so hard when they know they're bad at it?"_ Hinata thought, amazed.

After an hour of work Naruto plopped down on the grass, completely tired. He had never thought football would be so much work, and he certainly didn't think that he'd be so bad at it.

"_That doesn't matter; it's nothing some elbow grease can't fix."_ Naruto thought.

He suddenly caught movement among the bleachers. He turned his head towards them and saw nothing at all, except a few trees moving with the wind.

"_Stupid imagination." _He thought looking back at the darkening sky.

"_That was too close…" _Hinata thought, blushing to herself. _"Good thing my hair can't really be seen in the darkness…" _

Wait, dark? Hinata looked at the sky and gasped a little. Hinata's father would kill her! She was supposed to be home before dark! She quickly ran as fast as she could as Naruto picked himself up and wondered if he would still be admitted into the locker room. He would have to bring his uniform home if he wasn't able to, making Naruto silently curse himself for not thinking things better. Like usual.

_Two days later:_

Both Naruto and Hinata had undergone rigorous training to prepare them for the upcoming game. Naruto had significantly improved after hard work, and Hinata was doing really well (making Amaya even madder) so both were prepared when the game came.

The big day finally came for both Naruto and Hinata. It was Sunday, the day that Konoha went against Suna, and the day that Hinata had her first public debut as a cheerleader. Naruto was excited to have his first game, and he happened to know Suna's quarter-back, Gaara.

Hinata wasn't as excited as she was nervous.

"_I'll be in front of people that I don't know! And a lot of them!" _She thought more nervous every time she thought about it. _"A-And what if Naruto-kun is looking and I mess up?"_ She thought picturing the worst case scenarios.

She got her uniform and started to walk out of her room when she saw Neji walking down the stairs as well.

"Good luck Hinata-sama." Was all he said.

"Thanks Neji…" Hinata responded before walking down.

"Good luck sister!" Hanabi said as she ate her breakfast.

Hinata smiled at her and hugged her briefly before opening the door and stepping out. She took a big breath and continued her way towards the stadium.

Naruto had his things packed and ready to go. He left his apartment loft and looked at the beautiful morning.

"Alright Suna, get ready 'cause Naruto Uzumaki is coming!" He yelled running towards the stadium.

_Half an hour later:_

"Hey dobe you made good time, go get dressed and we'll start in about an hour and a half." Sasuke said patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura cheerfully yelled. "Go put on your uniform and we'll be performing at half-time. In the meantime we'll be warming up!"

"O-Ok…" Hinata said taking out her uniform from her bag and walking to her locker.

When she got there she saw Amaya on the same row, already with her uniform on.

"Hey Hinata." Amaya said leaning on a locker, smirking.

"H-Hi Amaya." Hinata said. "Did you need something?"

"As a matter of fact I do." She said keeping her smirk. Suddenly she started whispering. "Alright Hinata, I'm cutting to the chase! I saw you looking at my Naruto yesterday behind the bleachers! And I have one thing to tell you! Don't you dare think that just because you're a good cheerleader, Naruto will fall for you, 'cause he's mine!" She finished whispering menacingly and pointing a finger at her.

Hinata only nodded. Amaya smirked once again and walked away.

"And hey, you never know, Naruto might just find out by accident." Amaya said turning around for a second and walking off again.


	5. Konoha Vs Suna!

**A/N: People…. I can't express how much I thank you for reading and reviewing :' ) I'm like being emotional here people :) Please review and make suggestions it makes me so happy, because I'm writing this for you people, since you're so awesomely awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; all characters were made by Masashi Kishimoto, except Amaya who is an OC of mine. **

"Hey what took you two so long?" Ino yelled as the cheerleader team had already started to warm up.

"Oh, Hinata and I just had a….Motivational talk." Amaya said.

"Well let's hurry!" Sakura said, oblivious to what Amaya meant.

"We're going out in 10, Suna has the first offensive!" Choji said as he got his huge uniform on, eating barbecue chips. Choji was possibly one of the best defenders Konoha hade ever had, even if he had a slight weight problem.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru was the laziest of the team, but seemed to always tackle his opponents strategically, in a way that almost all his opponents found their way to the floor when they were tackled by the pineapple-haired teenager.

"Alright team, listen up!" Coach Gai said. "I want you to show your youth on the field, radiate Konoha's soul!"

Gai kept rambling on as the team dropped sweat.

"_He's a good coach, but he's kind of weird…" _Naruto thought.

"…The point isn't to win, it's to show what Konoha is made of!" Gai finished, pumping his fist.

"Um, isn't that what winning is?" Kiba said. He was also part of the team, a receiver.

"Alright, let's go!" Choji said.

The two teams walked out and did the usual starting routine. Hinata was doing her warm-ups when she noticed the two teams walking out, and unmistakably saw Naruto.

"_I hope Naruto-kun does ok…He's worked a lot to get there…" _

"Hinata!" Ino said, catching her attention once again.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata said.

"Alright let's do this!" Naruto said on the bench.

"Remember your training dobe; they say that people forget what they have been taught when a game comes" Sasuke said.

"You got it!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke only looked at him for a split second before looking back at the field.

"Say…Hut!" Gaara emotionlessly said. Gaara could seem like he didn't care much, but he was surprisingly hardworking, and was a great quarter-back.

He held the ball for three seconds before passing it. The ball sailed and made it five yards before the receiver caught it.

"Sasuke, have you lost against Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Once. It was-"

"Yeah yeah, I asked if you lost not how." Naruto smirked, earning a death glare from Sasuke, that made Naruto freak out a tiny bit.

"Say…Hut!" The ball flied towards him as he spotted Kankuro ready with a loose defender. Kankuro caught it and made a break for it, with the defender that was supposed to be guarding him far behind. Both Choji and Shikamaru were chasing him.

Kankuro and Temari, despite being transfer-students, were attending the game, Kankuro as part of the team, and Temari as a cheerleader.

Kankuro was only ten yards away from the touchdown zone, and no defenders were even close to him. It seemed like a definite score.

"_Damn, at this rate he's going to make a touchdown!" _Naruto thought, gritting his teeth. There was only one thing left to do.

Naruto stood up, took a deep breath, prepared for the consequences and lifted his head as he mustered all his air.

"GO GET HIM, FATSO!" Naruto yelled with all his might.

The word 'fatso' rang in Choji's ear as his face got redder, his fists tighter and his speed greater. He ran faster and faster, more than he had ever done in his life.

"_Wait, what the he-" _Kankuro thought before being violently tackled by a fired-up Choji.

Kankuro rolled on the floor before stopping. Konoha's fans went into a cheering frenzy for their defender before sitting back down.

"YEAH!" Choji yelled, before looking at Naruto on the benches and pointing at him. He put a thumbs down. All Naruto did was gulp.

"You're screwed, dobe." Sasuke said, chuckling.

"I know…" Naruto quietly said.

Naruto heard great cheering as he was talking, only to see Shikamaru intercept the ball as Gaara threw it to the touchdown zone. He ran a few yards before being tackled.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. "And right when they were going to make a touchdown!"

"You shouldn't be surprised, Naruto." Kiba said.

"Hmm? How come?"

"Shikamaru makes interceptions all the time. I don't know how he does it, but he always seems to be at the right place, on the right time." Gai said. "He may seem lazy, but I think that that boy is quite the genius."

Naruto looked at Gai for a few seconds before looking back at the field.

"_A genius huh?" _Naruto thought.

The defenders walked to the bench as Naruto and the rest got up, ready for some action.

"Good luck with Choji." Shikamaru whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto only nodded and gulped again, imagining the living hell that would await him after the game.

_**One hour and a half later:**_

The first half had gone with Konoha scoring a touchdown on the second quarter from Kiba and Suna making a touchdown about ten minutes after that. Both teams walked to the locker room, tired and happy by the results so far.

"Yeah, our time to shine Hinata!" Sakura said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…" Hinata was incredibly nervous. She could hear her heart pumping.

"You're not nervous are you Hinata?" Amaya asked, smirking.

"A little bit…" Hinata said.

"It's our time to shine!" Ino said as they walked out in a line, Hinata in the end.

All the cheerleaders were walking out with a letter of Konoha, since the Konoha anthem involved spelling the name. Each cheerleader would first hold out their letter and then do their own skit. Each cheerleader's skit was different.

The cheerleaders all got in a row in order with their letters. Hinata had gotten 'N' and when she had first gotten it; she daydreamed about how 'N' was the first letter of Naruto's name, getting herself in trouble once more.

The Konoha anthem played as Amaya (who had the letter 'K') walked up doing her skit. People cheered for her and she threw Hinata a small smirk before stepping back to the row, as Sakura who had the letter 'O' did her skit.

Meanwhile the boys were watching the half-time show from the locker room.

"Huh, whadya know, Hinata is part of the cheerleaders!" Kiba said. "Who would have guessed that?"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, hearing Hinata's name.

"Yeah look over there." Naruto looked and sure enough Hinata was standing there with a sign.

Really nervous, Hinata took one more deep breath, put a small smile on, and did her skit.

"Hey she's not half-bad!" Kiba exclaimed, putting his fists up.

"You're telling me…" Naruto said, impressed.

People cheered at Hinata louder than they had for Sakura and Amaya, although it didn't bother Sakura. In fact, she was happy for her shy friend. However, she couldn't say the same for Amaya, who was steaming mad, but kept it inside.

Hinata blushed as she finished with a full split. She picked herself up as the rest of the girls continued. When they were all done, Suna's cheerleaders did their performance as Konoha's cheerleaders went back into their locker room.

"Hey Amaya, is it just me or are you mad?" Ino asked.

"I'm….Fine…" She responded, gritting her teeth.

The boys walked back out to the field after twenty more minutes, ready for the second half.

"Alright we have the offensive for this half, let's get started." Sasuke said as they walked out.

They formed as Konoha and Suna prepared for the final half to begin.

**A/N: Sky here! I am so so sorry for putting this chapter late, I had some major stuff going on and I wasn't able to finish it. I am really sorry and I will try to find a way to make it up to you people, who are so awesomely awesome.**

**-Sky (^_^)_|-**


	6. Touchdown, Yay or nay?

**A/N: Review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; all credit goes to Kishimoto-sama.**

Sasuke threw the ball as the second half started.

"Alright, go Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino cheered as they watched the game.

"_I hope you're doing ok, Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata thought, slightly poking her fingers together.

"Hey, is it just me, or is Hinata acting kind of weird…" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"You don't think…" Ino said. Sakura only nodded.

They both walked over to Hinata and whispered in one of her ears.

"You're in love!" They whispered so no one would hear.

"Huh?" Hinata squeaked, her face getting slightly redder by the second.

"Oh come on, we know it's true." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you've been daydreaming for like the past five minutes." Ino said.

Hinata only got redder. She wasn't going to try to deny it; she knew she was the worst liar that had existed.

"Um…Uh…" Hinata nervously sputtered.

"You just answered our question." Sakura said. "So who is it?"

"Uh….um…"

"Aw, come on Hinata, you know you can trust us!" Ino cooed.

"Um…well… He's l-like….well he's…" Hinata stuttered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh come on tell us already Hinata!" Sakura said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Hinata said so quiet it was hard to hear her.

"Sorry can you repeat that, I think I heard wrong." Ino said. "I thought you said Naruto Uzumaki, I'm hearing things." 

"I-I did s-say that…"

"SAY WHAT?" Both Ino and Sakura yelled.

Suna was now leading 14-7.

"Come on guys, we need to pick up our pace." Sasuke said in a huddle. They once again dispersed to their rightful positions. "Lee, we need you to take them off."

"But-"

"Lee." Was all Sasuke said as Lee finally nodded and started to take something off his legs.

"Wait, what's happening?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You'll see dobe."

"Say…hut!" Sasuke scanned the area and finally found Lee, who nodded once more as Sasuke threw the ball.

Lee caught it with expertise, and before pausing for a quarter of a second, sped off running towards the touchdown zone.

He ran at a high speed as three defenders stood in front of him. He quickly fainted to the right, making one defender trip, and quickly ran in between the two. There was only one defender left to stop him. Lee quickly fainted to the left, but the defender saw it at time. As he lunged at Lee's feet, he jumped and avoided it as Konoha's fans broke into a loud cheering frenzy. He finally made it to the touchdown zone, as Konoha fans stood up and cheered that they were back in the game.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Wow, how did he run that fast?" Naruto said, amazed.

"He trains with weights." Kiba explained, smiling. "The weights are pretty heavy, so that when he takes him off, he's basically flying."

"Wow…" Naruto said.

_**30 Minutes later:**_

Neither team had been able to break the tie as the last minute of the fourth quarter ticked. Not very long after that, Gai called a time-out, using their last.

"Alright team, there is only one minute left, and we need a touchdown in order to head to the finals!" Gai said, not very worried.

"What strategy should we take, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked. Gai grinned.

They had discussed the strategy and had walked out back into the field. Sasuke had voted against the strategy, but everyone seemed for it, so he had no choice but to go through with it.

**A/N: Just to add a lot of effect, you may want to listen to the Naruto soundtrack "the raising fighting spirit" in this part. **

"Say…Hut!" Sasuke yelled as the ball was passed back to him.

He looked around and sure enough, just as Gai had said, Naruto was loosely guarded. He had only one defender stopping Naruto, and he was barely paying attention.

"Alright maybe coach is right, maybe I didn't pass it to you that much…" Sasuke quietly said before preparing for the throw. "But now is the time to show that I should pass it to you more often…"

He threw the ball as Naruto prepared for the catch.

"_Come on… I can't mess up now!" _Naruto thought as the ball got closer and closer.

He stayed planted on the spot before jumping and catching the ball. The defender that was supposed to be covering him stood still for a second in shock as Naruto ran to the touchdown zone.

"_I've got to do this!" _

Konoha's fans went into a cheering frenzy once again as their blonde haired player rushed down the field.

The defender finally caught up with him and jumped far enough to grab his ankle. Naruto stumbled as he felt the sudden pull, but regained his balance, and kept on running. However the stumble had allowed other defenders to catch up.

"_Crap!" _He thought. _"It doesn't matter; you guys aren't going to take me down!" _

Two teenagers lunged at Naruto and grabbed his hips before falling down. Naruto shook them off and kept on running. By now there were five defenders closing in on him, as he was only a few yards away from the touch-down zone.

The defenders caught up with him as he was only a yard and a half away. They tackled him from all sides as his body stumbled.

"You aren't going to take me down that easily!" Naruto growled as more and more defenders rushed towards him.

His leg muscles screamed in pain to keep him upright as they pulled down on him, making his knees bend more and more, little by little. Finally deciding it was his only chance, he mustered up all the strength he could and made one final attempt of desperation; He jumped as strong as he could, freeing himself from some of the hands and floated in the sky for a millisecond before being brought down heavily.

The referee blew his whistle to disengage the defenders from Naruto, who was panting heavily. Naruto's arm was outstretched, hoping that the ball was touching the touch-down zone.

One by one defenders came off Naruto and walked off as the referee came and started to judge if it was to be counted as a touchdown. If it was a touchdown, Konoha would go to the finals. If it wasn't they would have to have a tie-breaking game. Konoha fans' held their breath along with Suna fans, waiting to see the result as the referee bent down and measured.

After what seemed an eternity, he got up and nodded, signifying it was a touchdown. Konoha fans broke into an extremely loud cheer, as people hugged in joy. Suna fans only sulked and complained. There was incredible movement on the Konoha side, where people were jumping in joy.

Naruto smiled as all his muscles screamed in pain once again. He chuckled to himself slightly.

"Not bad dobe, not bad at all." Sasuke said smiling, having a hand outstretched to Naruto.

Naruto laughed as he took Sasuke's hand and got up slowly. He almost fell again but Sasuke held him up, helping him walk back.

"Way to go Naruto!" Kiba said, patting his back a little roughly that made Naruto hurt.

"You have an eternally burning soul! YOSH!" Lee said.

"Thanks guys…" Naruto said, wincing in pain.

Meanwhile Hinata had been watching it all, and had seen Naruto make a touchdown. All the cheerleaders screamed in delight for their team, and although Hinata wasn't one of the yellers, she silently congratulated Naruto in her mind. The cheerleaders walked out, beaming with joy with their victory, along with the rest of the multitude.

It was a bit cold as Hinata walked out in her normal clothes –a blue hoodie along with her jeans that exposed her ankles- She then caught sight of Naruto, who walked out in his normal clothes as well –an orange and black jacket with matching pants- limping slightly.

Hinata mustered enough courage as she walked over to him and began poking her fingers together.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She timidly said, looking at the floor and blushing madly.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around to see the lavender-eyed girl. "Oh hey Hinata!"

"Um… Y-You did really g-good Naruto-kun!" She finally managed to say.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked. Hinata slowly nodded. "Thanks Hinata! You were really good too; I didn't know you were a cheerleader, much less such a good one!" He cheerfully said, flashing his big grin.

Hinata's face got even redder at the compliment.

"Naruto, let's go, we're going to go eat in a celebration and you get to pick where!" Shikamaru yelled as the rest of the team followed him.

"I'll be right there!" Naruto yelled back "Well, I guess I'll see you around Hinata!" He said, running off. Hinata nodded and kept on poking her fingers even when he had left.

"Hey Hinata, are you alright?" Kiba suddenly asked with concern. "You look kind of dizzy…"

"I-I'm fine…" Hinata quietly said before fainting.

"_Naruto-kun complimented me!" _Was her last thought.


	7. Ichiraku

**A/N: I hope you people of awesomeness liked the last chapter! Please, please, PLEASE review, I love to hear your suggestions! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yada yada yada.**

"Oy, Hinata, wake up!" Hinata heard Kiba said as the world finally came back into focus.

"W-What happened?" Hinata softly asked as she felt herself being carried by a pair of strong hands.

"You fainted, so I was gonna carry you to the hospital or something but I can see your fine now." Kiba said, gently putting Hinata down.

"I-I fainted?" Hinata asked. 

"Yup."

"For how long?" Hinata inquired, ready for the worst.

"Only a few minutes." Kiba said.

Hinata sighed in relief and picked herself up.

"Hinata?" Kiba said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes Kiba?" Hinata looked at him.

"Are you in love with Blondie?" Kiba smirked.

Hinata blushed. How was it that everyone was starting to find out? Was it really that obvious? But then again, this was Kiba; they had been friends since they were in pampers. He probably knew her better than anyone else.

"Aw, come on Hinata, you know you can trust me!" Kiba cheerfully said.

She poked her fingers together lightly, and nodded slowly. Kiba only laughed.

"I knew it!" Kiba said, raising his fist in victory. "Oh, right, you should probably get going with the cheerleaders, they say they're going out for lunch in celebration, just like us."

Hinata nodded and ran to the group.

"Here she comes!" Ino said. Obviously they had been waiting for her.

"S-Sorry to keep you w-waiting…" Hinata softly said.

Suddenly one of the cheerleaders went over to Amaya and whispered into her ear.

"Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku." She whispered in Amaya's ear. She briefly nodded before the Cheerleaders got in the bus.

"Where are we gonna go eat?" Sakura asked.

"Ichiraku." Amaya simply said.

Meanwhile the football team poured into a bus that was not-so-hygienic as the girls' bus.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone!" Gai yelled over the ruckus of the football team.

Ichiraku was a ramen semi-fast food, restaurant, praised by many to have the best ramen. It wasn't an expensive place, and it was sanitary, so the football team didn't really complain when Naruto had chosen it.

When they finally got there, both the cheerleaders and football team poured out, eager to eat. Naruto, whose legs were hurting as he had almost pulled a muscle, slowly walked out, and was the last on the line to order food, along with Hinata, whose thoughts were elsewhere.

She was so in to her thoughts that she didn't notice her crush in front of her, and accidentally bumped into him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said before realizing who it was.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around only to see the purple haired girl. "Oh no problem Hinata-chan!"

Hinata froze and blushed both at seeing her crush and also the name that Naruto had given her. She nodded and looked at the floor, slowly twirling her body as she did so.

When it was finally Naruto's turn to order, everyone else had already found a seat.

"Three bowls of Miso Ramen!" Naruto said. The old man only looked at him, finding it hard to believe someone could it that much.

Even Hinata was a little surprised, but kept looking at the floor.

"O-One bowl of beef ramen please…" Hinata said. The old man nodded and went into the kitchen, starting to prepare everyone's ramen.

Hinata looked for a table but saw that they were all full. She sighed and sat on the last one, which had two seats. She sat down and played with her fingers before daydreaming. Daydreaming about that dreamy boy with blonde, spiky hair, and clear blue eyes. But that was when she finally realized it.

"_W-Wait a second, if this is the last table, and only Naruto-kun and I are left doesn't that mean that-" _

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, scratching his head and flashing his usual grin.

Hinata let out a little 'eep' as her thoughts became true. Naruto was going to sit in the same table as her!

"Is this place free?" He asked. Hinata, unable to speak only nodded briefly as her face got redder and redder.

He slowly sat down and put his arms behind his head, looking at the roof. Hinata started playing with her fingers as she was nervous.

Half an hour went by before the food was ready, time in which Naruto would sometimes look at her briefly before looking back at what he was originally looking at.

"Here you go." The waiter said, giving Hinata her ramen before giving Naruto his three bowls.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

He quickly dug into his ramen, which was still steaming.

"Oh crap this is hot!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as people looked at him. He waved his hands all over as Hinata giggled slightly and held her hand over her mouth.

But he noticed and gave her a look of skepticism before both of them burst out laughing. Everyone just looked at them weird, as if they were insane or something, before looking back at their food. When they finally stopped both were starting to cry from laughing. Naruto wiped away some tears and the two looked at each other, eye-to-eye, for two seconds before Hinata broke the gaze, looking at her food, blushing incredibly.

He went back to eating his food as an awkward silence enveloped them. It wasn't broken until Shikamaru walked up beside them.

"I didn't know you two were together…" Shikamaru lazily said, smirking slightly.

Hinata blushed ten thousand shades of red.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said. "Sheesh, you always jump to conclusions."

"Oh come on, it's obvious you two are a pair." Ino said, standing up and joining Shikamaru. "Plus you two are the cutest couple ever invented!"

Hinata only shrunk more and kept silent.

"_People think N-Naruto-kun and I are a couple?" _Hinata thought.

"Sheesh, we're not a couple alright?" Naruto said, starting to get annoyed. "We're just friends."

"Very close friends I can see…" Ino smirked.

Naruto only threw her a glare before the two walked off in their separate directions.

"_Yeah…Only friends…" _Hinata thought. Oh, how Hinata wished that would change, that they wouldn't just be friends…

"Sorry about that…" Naruto quietly apologized.

Hinata nodded and kept eating.

Meanwhile a certain someone was watching the two, getting madder by the second (guess who!)

Amaya slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" She said. "I have a free spot, at my table, it's a really comfortable seat, you wanna sit with me?"

Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"No, but thanks." He politely responded. Hinata lifted her head a little, surprised.

However, Amaya, knowing that that would happen, had a certain secret weapon under her sleeve.

"Oh that's too bad…" She said, smiling a bit. "I ordered this extra bowl of misoramen that I wasn't able to eat, and I thought that maybe you could eat it…" Naruto suddenly put more attention to her offer.

"Oh, did I mention it had Shiitake mushrooms?" She said, smirking slightly. Naruto almost started to drool as he thought it over.

"_It's not really that bad for me to sit with her just for today, is it?" _Naruto thought, trying to convince himself.

He swiftly looked at Hinata, who had her head down. Although Hinata had a fake smile on, she was slightly disappointed. She didn't want her crush to go away, but she wasn't about to argue.

Naruto slowly got up and looked at Amaya.

He sighed, knowing that he would regret it. "Nah, maybe some other day." He said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

He knew he wanted that extra bowl incredibly bad but it wouldn't be fair to leave poor Hinata by herself.

"Why don't you find someone else to sit with, like Kiba or someone?" Naruto offered.

Amaya stood in shock before storming off, puffing with rage at the thought of Naruto rejecting her.

"_How can Naruto choose that rag over me? I have everything, it doesn't make sense!" _She thought angrily. She was determined to get revenge. And the chance finally came after 5 minutes.

Hinata stood up and walked to the bathroom, as she needed to go. Naruto and she hadn't had another conversation since Amaya had been there, but it didn't trouble her. The fact that she was **still** sitting with her crush made her happy enough.

Amaya followed Hinata, walking into the bathroom. Hinata didn't notice her until she came out of her stall.

"H-Hi Amaya." Hinata said.

"Oh hi Hinata." Amaya said. Hinata didn't like the tone of her voice; it was the same tone she had used on her when she threatened with telling Naruto. "Have you been enjoying your time with Naruto?"

Hinata kept silent, not liking where this was going.

"Hinata, if I'm not incorrect, I thought that it was going to be me and Naruto." She said, with a deadly calmness to her voice. "Not you and Naruto."

"B-But Amaya we're just friends, plus-"

"Then why did he choose to sit with you instead of me?" Amaya responded, cutting Hinata off.

"That doesn't mean anything, we're only-" Hinata said, balling her hand on her lip.

"I told you to stay away from him, he's mine, I set eyes on him first!" She said, all her emotions finally running free.

Hinata stayed silent, terrified.

"Hinata let me ask you something… Have you liked your time with the cheerleaders so far?" She said, resuming back to her normal tone.

Hinata briefly nodded, not wanting it to go the way she was thinking it was.

"Aw, that's too bad…" She said, smirking now.

"What do you mean, I-I didn't do a-anything!" She tried to reason, feeling her eyes get slightly teary.

"Yeah that's right…" She said. It seemed her smirk only got bigger.

"Hinata Hyugga, you are off the cheerleader's squad." She said. _"Revenge sure is sweet, isn't it Hinata." _Amaya thought smiling to herself as tears started to spring in Hinata's face.


	8. Sadness

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took 2 days to submit the last chapter, I had problems with my comp and Word wouldn't open up, and neither would office. But anyways, thanks for reading so far! Please review and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; all credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Amaya walked out, leaving a now crying Hinata behind her.

"B-But I-I haven't d-done anything…" She sobbed.

Who would have thought it? After finally becoming what she had once dreamed she would be, it was taken away so quickly.

Before long she was sitting down on the bathroom floor, with her knees up and her head down. She finally composed herself, picked herself up from the floor, and wiped away her tears as she walked out the door.

"You alright Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat back down. "You took kinda long."

"I…..I'm fine…" She managed.

"Alright is everyone done?" Coach Gai questioned as all the students either nodded or said 'yes'. "Alright then, let's get going."

All the students walked out of Ichiraku and entered the sunny and yet chilly afternoon. Hinata only had her hands in her jacket-pockets, registering what had just happened. Was it so wrong to love somebody? This had been the first time she had ever fallen in love, why did she have to restrain it?

But maybe Amaya was right… What if it wasn't fair for Hinata to love Naruto, after Amaya had first set eyes on him…? But it didn't matter, did it? Besides Naruto would never love someone like Hinata, right?

Those thoughts ran through Hinata's mind as she walked away from the bus.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Ino yelled over the loud roar of the bus.

"I…I think I'll walk home." She shouted back. Ino only nodded as the two buses departed, but not before she caught a glimpse of her loved one.

She sighed and walked home, feeling sadder by the minute.

_**The next morning:**_

Hinata slowly picked up her back-pack. She had already prepared for school and was already walking down the Hyugga compound.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Neji did his usual morning greeting.

But instead of responding back, Hinata only nodded and walked out of the house. Neji looked at her briefly, surprised, before continuing his way.

When she made it to school, she sat down in between Shino and Kiba, and both greeted her as usual. She only nodded once more, and started playing with grass. Shino and Kiba looked at each other, completely shocked. Hinata always greeted them and was usually in a good mood and sweet to people. Shino and Kiba both wondered what got her like this.

"Hey Hinata!" Temari greeted as she sat down next to her. "Hey, nice job with the cheerleaders, you're really good!"

Hinata's eyes once more begged to cry but she quickly held them back and nodded in appreciation. Temari narrowed her eyes. She was Hinata's best friend, and she knew when her friend was troubled.

The bell rang and the high-schoolers entered the facility, tired and disappointed that the weekend had finished. The rest of the day went by fast until Temari intercepted her on the way to her class.

"Alright Hinata, what's up here?" Temari said, raising and eyebrow.

"W-What are you talking about?" Hinata said, trying to act oblivious.

"Hinata, you **are **the worst liar ever." She said as they walked into the girl's bathroom. "Alright, tell me."

"N-Nothing's wrong…" She tried to lie once more, sounding totally unconvincing.

"Hinata." Was all Temari said before Hinata finally told her.

"Amaya kicked me off the cheerleader's squad…" She said, successfully holding back tears.

"Say what?" Temari almost yelled. "For what?"

"She thinks I'm flirting with Naruto…" Hinata said, looking at the floor.

"You mean newbie?" Temari asked. "When did you meet him?"

"Um… I-It doesn't matter…" Hinata quietly said. Temari dropped that subject.

"But let me ask you this. Is it true?" Temari smirked.

"W-What?"

"Were you flirting with him?" She asked once more, having a devilish grin on her face.

"N-No!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright just askin'" She muttered.

"Temari, I-I need to go…" Hinata said, turning around. "I'll be late if I don't."

Temari only nodded and stayed on her spot. Time for a little talk with Ms. Amaya.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata walked down the crowded hall, being bumped either accidentally or otherwise. She was only a few yards away from her class when she got bumped once more and dropped all her books. People only laughed as she hurried to pick her books up.

"_People can really be terrible in this world…" _Hinata sadly thought.

People kept laughing, pointing, and whispering at her as her eyes started to get teary. But then she was helped by a pair of hands.

"How's it going, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with his usual big grin on.

Hinata blushed, having not seen him. He helped her pick up her book and gently put them in her arms.

"Alright, well you better get going Hinata-chan." Naruto said, walking away.

"T-Thank you!" She managed to say, despite her blushing.

He turned around briefly. "No problem!" He said, giving her a thumbs up.

She blushed even more and looked at the floor once again. It was hard for her to believe that someone could have that effect on her…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Temari stormed down the hallways towards the gym. It was high-time someone had a "friendly" talk with that brat. School had already ended and people were leaving to their homes.

"Get outta my way!" Temari said, pushing people.

She finally made it to the gym, and just as she thought, there was Amaya with the cheerleaders.

"Hey, where's Hinata, she's never late." Sakura said. Amaya only shrugged, giving no hint of her dischargement.

"Alright Amaya, cut the act!" Temari yelled as she barged in. Amaya looked surprised.

"Temari! What a pleasant-" Amaya started.

"Shut the hell up, I know that you took Hinata off the squad for your own personal benefits!" Temari hissed, madder than ever.

Amaya looked around, nervous.

"W-What are you talking about?" Amaya muttered. The other cheerleaders started whispering to each other in surprise.

"You may think you're so clever, but if EVER do something like that again, you WILL be hearing from Mr. and Mrs. Fist over here!" She yelled, holding up her fists.

Amaya only nodded, terrified.

"Now, you better admit her back in or I will tell Naruto what a possessive bitch you are!" Temari finished pointing a finger at her.

Amaya nodded once more as Temari walked away, puffing.

"_That didn't come out too shabby did it?" _Temari thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata sat down in the grass alone. It was 4:00 and she wanted to get home by 4:30. She still had some time to hang around though….

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba said running to her.

"Hi Kiba." She said. Some of her depression had melted off when Naruto had helped her with her books, so she was in a slightly better mood.

"Any luck with Naruto?" He asked quietly, softly bumping his elbow unto her arm repeatedly.

Hinata's cheeks took a rosy color.

"I'll take that as a-"

"Kiba, we've got to get going." Shino calmly said, coming out of nowhere.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said, picking himself up. "I guess I'll see you later Hinata."

"A-Alright." She said.

_**The next morning:**_

"Bluh…" Naruto yawned as his alarm clock blazed. "Five more minutes…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the time.

"What the!" Naruto suddenly yelled. His alarm clock said 7:15! "Ahhh! I'm gonna be late! Again!"

He jumped out of his bed, quickly took off his pajamas and put on his pants, silently cursing himself. His room was a living mess, with books scattered everywhere and cups of ramen in unlikely places. His apartment was a pigsty, but Naruto didn't exactly care, if he could live there, he was fine with no complaints. He put on his long sleeve shirt and quickly buttoned it up as he ran to the door. He grabbed his tie, opened the door and closed it, and quickly ran down the stairs.

He finally got down and opened the apartment loft's door. It was a breezy morning, but not very cold. He started running and tying his tie at the same time.

"_Agh! I hate ties, they're so hard to put together!" _Naruto thought as he ran.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata walked calmly towards school on the breezy Tuesday morning. She smiled slightly. She loved this kind of weather, when the trees moved and the wind singed on her soft skin. It was quite pleasant, and raised her mood, even if it was a small amount. The sun greeted her as it slowly came out and radiated the city, making everything jollier. She'd be so much happier if she was with her dear Naruto-kun….

She sighed and started daydreaming about him; sadly knowing that the most intimate she'd be with Naruto would be close friends. She'd be lucky if she even got to that point.

She got to school, without anything interesting happening, at least not until 4th period.

"Hey, Hinata…" Amaya said as Hinata put books in her locker. Hinata turned around to see the green eyed girl who had taken her off the squad.

"Yes?" Hinata asked. She wondered what more could Amaya take from her. Even though Hinata was a sweet-natured person, even she had her limits with people, and knew that Amaya was a bad seed. A very bad seed at that.

"Well…" She said, gritting her teeth. "I would just like to say you're back on the squad…For now…" She said, keeping her teeth grit.

"R-Really?" Hinata said, not getting her hopes up in case this was just another mean act.

"Yes…" Amaya really looked like she wasn't enjoying this.

Hinata jumped in joy inside, and felt as her dark world suddenly tasted the sun once more. Flowers bloomed inside her, and she was cheerful (as cheerful as Hinata gets) once more.

"Thanks so much Amaya-chan!" Hinata said, briefly hugging her and walking to her next class, happiness radiating her.

Amaya stood there on the spot. It was simply incredible that Hinata hadn't looked for revenge against Amaya. Still despite that, Amaya still didn't like Hinata being back on the squad, and silently cursed Temari before walking away.


	9. Hinata's offer

**A/N: Chapter 9 is out, please review and enjoy! (Reviewing makes chapters come out faster ;) **

**I do not own Naruto; all of its characters (besides Amaya) belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Wednesday morning:**_

Naruto lazily woke up, turning off his noisy alarm and sitting up on his bed before plopping down once more. He didn't want to go to school today, both because he simply didn't want to, and because he was in hot waters. He groaned as he got out of his bed, tired and wanting more sleep. He had stayed up until midnight working on some homework. Not only that, he had not been able to study for a major test in science and was probably screwed in every way imaginable.

"_I am so dead..." _He thought as he splashed water unto his face, reviving him.

He was already doing pretty bad in science anyways, narrowly escaping failure with a 74 grade average. Although he really pushed himself to meet his goals, he still did bad in some classes. He sighed and quickly took off his clothes before going into the shower, quickly turning on the hot water.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata got out of the shower and put on her towel. She had studied hard for her science test and had still gotten good sleep, so all-in-all she felt good. Life seemed to go on its right course once again, she was a cheerleader once more, her grades were great, and she was sure that the science test was going to be no trouble. She put on a small smile as she dressed herself and combed her long hair. She had made good time as she walked out the door.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." Neji said, not knowing whether she would respond or not.

"Good morning Neji." She said.

Neji looked at her surprised. Not only had she responded –unlike yesterday- but she seemed in an especially cheerful mood that seemed to make the gloomy house a little bit more cheerful. He nodded and continued his way.

"Good morning Hinata!" Kiba said as she walked towards them.

"Good morning Kiba, Shino." She said to them respectively, maintaining her small yet genuine smile.

"You seem more cheery than usual Hinata-sama." Shino said, looking at a bug. "Did something come up?"

Hinata shook her head. She might have been bad at lying verbally, but she wasn't that bad if she lied without speaking a word. Shino only looked at her for one more second before looking back at the oh-so interesting bug.

_**Later that day:**_

Hinata sighed as she walked into Kurenai-sensei's science class. She sat down, slightly nervous. Although she had studied vigorously, she was still nervous as she sat down, playing with her fingers, both because of the test and because Naruto sat right next to her. Well, mostly because of Naruto.

"Alright, anyone caught cheating gets an automatic zero." Kurenai said as she passed out the three-paged tests. "Remember, first turned in, first graded, but take your time."

Naruto gulped. He was pretty sure he was going to fail, but the good news was that he had turned in all his homework. Still, he wasn't sure if it made up for this.

He started as soon as the papers fell on his desk.

"_This is freakin' hard!" _Naruto yelled in his head after only five minutes, crying internally.

"_This is so easy..." _Hinata thought, feeling proud of herself because her studying had paid off. One of those rare times of pride she had.

Hinata breezed through the test with no problem, while every question on the page only worsened Naruto's nightmare. Hinata turned in her test after only 20 minutes, while Naruto turned it in almost after 40 minutes and was the last one. Kurenai had already graded more than half of the class (she was quite fast) and handed Hinata back her test which yelled "100%" on it, with all her answers correct. She silently celebrated in her head along with most of the class, since most of the students had done well. After a while Kurenai handed Naruto back his test as he had his eyes closed, prepared for the worst but still with a tinge of hope in his head. He slowly opened them as he looked down at his test only to see a big fat "56%" on the exam with a bunch of "x's" on his wrong answers. He groaned and put his head on the desk, making his hair even messier.

Hinata who was enjoying her grade noticed Naruto's attitude. She wasn't exactly a person who liked putting her nose in things, but she was determined to see why her crush was acting the way he was. She slowly inched up in her seat and looked over his shoulder, only to see a fat "56%" on his test. She sat back down, gulping slightly. That would really hurt his grade; he'd most likely fail science after a grade like that.

"Alright, get packed up it's almost time to go, for those who failed the exam corrections must be turned in by Friday for a better grade, I won't accept it after that." Kurenai said as kids but books into their bags, most of them pleased with their grade. Well, except for one particular blonde.

Naruto sighed as he messily stuffed his books into his bag. He had thought he was prepared to take the consequences, but it still hurt him that he'd be failing science. The probability that he was going to fail this year seemed to rise more and more with each assignment, quiz, and test.

Hinata neatly put her books into her bag, feeling kind sorry for Naruto. She knew that he really did try, and that he gave his 500% at school when it came to studying, it just seemed that all that just didn't pay off. She looked back at him once more, seeing the genuine sadness in his eyes, and couldn't help but feel a little sad herself.

"_But…What if I help him...? What if I help him with his corrections?" _Hinata thought.

If he got enough corrected answers he'd be able to pass the test, and most likely pass science. She made the decision speedily before making up her mind. After all, class was almost over. But then again, Hinata was quite the shy one. She wasn't sure she'd be able to offer that without overreacting somehow.

She quickly caught as much of confidence as she could, and walked up to Naruto, who had already packed all his books and was strapping his bag on him.

"Uh… Um…" She muttered, blushing and softly poking her fingers together. "N-Naruto-kun?" She finally squeaked.

Naruto turned around only to see a blue haired girl with lavender eyes. "Oh hey Hinata!" He cheerfully said, betraying his emotions. "Do you need something?"

"I… I um…" She started to say, realizing that if she offered her help she'd be caught as a snoop. But it was worth it if she could help Naruto pull through. She took a deep breath and confessed. "I s-saw your grade and um, I-I thought m-maybe I c-could help you w-with the c-corrections…" She said, hoping Naruto wouldn't hate her for looking at his grade.

At first Naruto was slightly surprised that Hinata had looked at his grade, which later turned into a tiny hint of annoyance that quickly disappeared, but was then overtaken by surprise. The last thing he had expected was for someone to offer their help.

"Wha- What?" He said, surprised.

"I m-mean… Um…" She said, looking at the floor and regretting that she had even asked. Naruto probably thought she was some weird fan-girl or something.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds. He knew that to be honest, he did need help, and from what he had heard Hinata had been getting great grades.

"But wouldn't that be like cheating or somethin'?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Y-Yeah I g-guess s-"

"…But I guess it's not exactly cheating if you only help me study." He said, thinking about it.

Hinata froze, not believing Naruto was actually considering it.

"Plus, although I don't look it, I really could use some help, and I've heard you're like some kind of huge-brainer or something." He continued. He really didn't know how to act around girls.

Hinata only blushed a little more, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.

Naruto put a small face of concentration on him, thinking thoroughly, although there wasn't that much to think about. It's just, the two weren't exactly at a "BFF" level, and no one had ever gone to his house. It seemed like they're were up's and down's to this request, on one hand, he was being offered help from a super smart girl, and on the other hand, they didn't really know each other on a personal level.

"_We're only… Well that, friends." _He thought.

Ultimately he sighed. He knew he couldn't do this on his own.

"Well I guess I probably should take up on some help…" He said scratching the back of his head once more.

Hinata looked up, surprised.

"Um, I guess we can meet at my house." He said, feeling terribly uncomfortable inviting someone to his messy home. "When do you have free time?"

"Uh… Um I-I'm f-free a-after cheerleading p-practice…" She squeaked, but then regretting what she had said. She made it sound like they were going on a date or something, but luckily Naruto didn't notice it.

"Yeah, ok then, I have football practice so that'd be a good idea. Around 5:30-ish?"

Hinata only nodded as the bell rang. Kids poured out of the classroom as Naruto walked away, leaving a dizzy Hinata behind her. But Naruto's mood was raised highly, knowing that he now had extra help. He put a real smile on his face as he walked away from the room.


	10. A Study Group of Two

**A/N: Yay! Tenth Chapter! Let's celebrate everyone xD No, but really, I can't thank you all enough for your support; I wouldn't have made it here without you :'} Thanks a lot guys :)**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters except Amaya.**

Hinata sighed as she looked outside the window at the now rainy and cloudy day. Both cheerleading practice and football practice had been canceled because of the rain and thunder. Hinata really wanted to get to the office in order to borrow an umbrella from the school. If you didn't return it, you'd pay a fine and wouldn't be allowed to bring another one. For those who were unlucky and didn't get one would have to go out in the rain. Not only that, she was dead nervous about going to Naruto's house. She had no idea what to expect, and had never helped anyone study, much less the boy she loved. Naruto had already given her the directions to his house so that wasn't a problem. She sighed as the rain outside poured. Her life was so confusing sometimes. Or quite possibly all the time.

A ball was thrown at her which missed.

"Look alive Hinata!" Kiba yelled. He had purposely missed.

Hinata switched her attention to her final class, P.E. She wasn't very good at dodgeball, so she was hit quite often, and had only hit another person once throughout the class.

"Alright, that's it for today, tomorrow we're doing soccer, so go get dressed school is almost over!" Coach Gai said as Hinata gingerly ran to the locker room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto looked out through the window. It was his last class, history. He wasn't exactly too bad at it, so he usually didn't worry much about it.

"Uzumaki, pay attention." Anko barked. All teachers now called Naruto by his first name except Anko, but he wasn't about to argue with her. She was quite the strict teacher.

"Yes m'aam…" Naruto muttered.

However his thoughts were elsewhere. They were mostly on his test corrections, and getting past science. But then again, he was going to have major help with that, and he smiled a little, happy that he had a huge chance of passing the test now. Maybe he had misjudged Hinata, he had thought that she was kind of shy and somewhat awkward, but she had just proven to him that she was a really sweet person.

"_She's super nice to offer something like that." _Naruto thought. _"I'm pretty sure she has better things to do than help me with a test, and nevertheless she wanted to help me." _

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

"Alright, get everything packed up you'll be leaving in five minutes." Anko said as kids stuffed books into their bags.

Naruto sighed and did the same. Suddenly, the bell rang. Kids chattered excitedly that another hard day of work was finally over as Naruto ran through the halls towards the office.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata got out of the locker room with her uniform on. She was walking towards the office when Kiba suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Hey Hinata, there aren't any more umbrella's at the office." Kiba said, panting.

Hinata sighed. She'd have to walk in the rain to Naruto's house.

"…But I got one right here! So if you want I can walk you home." Kiba said, regaining his posture.

Hinata smiled slightly. "Thanks Kiba, but I'm going over to Naruto's house today."

Kiba looked up at her, surprised. "Really? What for?"

"I…I'm going to help him with some studying."

"Oooh." Kiba said, bumping his elbow on Hinata's arm suggestively. "So you two are finally together huh?"

Hinata suddenly blushed ten different shades of red. "W-What? N-No, I'm only helping him with studies." She said.

Kiba shrugged before bidding her goodbye and walking off. Kiba was a great friend, but once something got into his head neither Hinata nor Shino could change his point of view. She walked towards the school's front door and sighed as she saw kids running in the rain, the water drops staining their white uniforms. She opened the door and prepared for that annoying feeling of water trickling down your body but instead found that something was shielding her from it.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he held an umbrella above both of them.

Hinata blushed incredibly as she looked up at Naruto who was flashing a big smile.

"Since both of our afterschool activities were canceled, I'll show you to my house personally." Naruto said.

"Y-You m-mean like t-together?" She squeaked.

"Uh, yeah…" Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was.

Hinata blushed and looked at the floor as the two walked side by side towards Naruto's house. The sound of the rain pounding on the umbrella filled the air, but Hinata's thoughts were elsewhere.

"_Hinata, what are you doing, he's only being friendly, don't get the wrong idea." _Hinata thought.

But Hinata wished with all her being that it weren't like that at all. She wished that this walk was the production of romance. But unfortunately it wasn't.

As the two rounded around a corner, a car drove close to them and sped over a puddle of water that made a wave that splashed on the two of them. Hinata yelled as the two got soaked in water as the car only drove away, but instead of being annoyed Naruto only laughed at Hinata's expression to the point where he was kneeling over in his stomach in laughter. Hinata looked at Naruto, wondering how he could be laughing when the two were soaked down to their skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto said in between each laugh as he noticed Hinata looking at him.

Hinata didn't have spare clothes, and she didn't have time to go back to her house in order to get extra clothes, so she'd have to spend the day in wet clothes now. Speaking of which, she had already called her dad to tell her she'd be spending a few hours at Naruto's house, and although her father had been incredibly strict against it, after reassuring him that it was only for studying purposes he had finally let her, however, she was pretty sure that when she would get back home she was in for a scolding.

Finally Naruto stopped laughing.

"Ok, Ok!" He said gasping for air as the rain fell on the two of them since he had lowered the umbrella when he started laughing. "I-I think I'm alright now…"

But Naruto was wrong because once more he burst into laughter, and this time Hinata couldn't help but laugh herself. She smiled when the two finally stopped laughing in order to catch air.

"Alright, no more!" Naruto said, chuckling a little but not laughing like he had been. "We've….We've gotta get going." He said, finally stopping completely as he coughed a little. "Or we'll get a cold."

Hinata nodded as she put her hand on her mouth, trying to suppress her laughs. Naruto only smiled as he shrunk the umbrella, seeing no use to in anymore.

"The loft is over there, you see it?" Naruto said, pointing at a building not too far away from them.

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata said, nodding.

"I bet you can't get there before me." Naruto said with a smirk.

Hinata looked at him, trying to see where he was going with this. Although Naruto was unpredictable, he had to be the funnest person she knew besides Kiba.

"Let's do a little race, I win, you treat me to ramen, you win…." Naruto said, thinking what Hinata would want.

Hinata blushed. There was one thing she'd like if she won… No, no, no, never!

"I know!" Naruto said. Hinata could have sworn she had seen a light bulb turn on top of his head. "I have to wear my clothes wet in my house and I can't change until you leave. Then we'll be even since you don't have spare clothes."

Hinata nodded. It seemed fair enough.

"On my count..."

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One, GO!" Naruto said as the two sped off towards the loft.

"_Free ramen, here I come!" _Naruto said as he quickly gained distance away from her.

But suddenly Hinata picked up speed and before long the two were running side by side, both trying to get in front of the other. Hinata finally succeeded in getting in front of him and blocked him from getting in front of her.

"_No!" _Naruto thought. He kind of wanted that ramen, he was hungry.

And finally the two got to the loft, with Hinata victorious. The two coughed and gasped for air as Naruto laughed once more, although he really didn't feel like wearing his damp clothes inside his own home.

"Fine…" Naruto said. "Y-You win, a deal's a deal." Naruto finished, gasping.

Hinata looked at the concrete floor and gave a small smile in triumph. Naruto only looked at her for a second before opening the door and walking up the stairs, the two soaking wet.

"Uzumaki, what have I said about coming it wet?" The loft owner barked.

"Uh, sorry Mr. Danzo. I'll be careful next time." Naruto said. It seemed Danzo had eyes at the back of his head.

"There won't be a next time." Danzo gruffly said before continuing to do what he had been initially doing.

Naruto sighed in relief that he had only gotten a scolding. That probably meant Danzo was in a good mood.

"You should be glad that he didn't tell you anything; he's pretty strict with new people entering the loft." Naruto said looking at Hinata.

She only nodded as the two continued their way up. He was on the second floor, so they didn't really bother taking the elevator. When they finally got to the door, Naruto slowly opened it and gulped a little.

Hinata looked straight ahead only to see an apartment that seemed a tornado had ravaged it.

"Uh…" Was all Naruto said. "Yeah…"

Naruto led her towards his table where he thought would be better to study at. Hinata sat down before Naruto cried out a little.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. "Oh crud!" He said.

He slowly dug into his wet pocket and took out a piece of paper that was folded up and slightly wet. It was his test. He sighed in relief as he touched it, noticing it wasn't really wet.

"Alright, ok, I'm saved!" He said, unfolding his test.

He put it on the table before walking towards one of his cabinets.

"Hey Hinata, I'm really hungry so I'm going to have some cup ramen, you want any?" He asked, digging and taking out a cup of ramen that was sealed.

"N-No thanks." She said

He looked at her, not believing she wasn't hungry.

"Want some cookies or something?" Naruto asked as he stuck the ramen into the microwave.

Hinata had to admit she was somewhat hungry. She finally gave in and nodded as Naruto smirked and tossed her a small package that contained six Oreo's. She opened them as Naruto sat down next to her, waiting for his ramen to get ready.

"Alright where do we start?" Naruto said as Hinata finished looking over his test. He had already gotten his science book and had opened it to the respective pages.

"Um… I guess here…" She said suggestively, pointing at a section of the page.

Naruto nodded as Hinata explained everything, making him easily understand.

"_It really isn't that hard! Or maybe it's because Hinata is a great teacher." _He thought, half-way done with his corrections.

Hinata suddenly got up to throw away her wrapper as Naruto dug into his noodles. It wasn't as good as Ichiraku's but it beat nothing.

As Hinata opened the trash can she noticed a small book with an orange cover.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, t-there's a b-book in here." She said taking out a small book out from the trash can.

"Eh, Hinata wait!" Naruto said, standing up as Hinata read the title.

"Come come paradise?" Hinata read aloud, confused before looking at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, y-you… Y-You read p-porn?"

"N-No Hinata, don't get the wrong idea! It's all Pervy Sage's fault!" Naruto exclaimed.

"P-Pervy sage?" Hinata asked. This was all really confusing.

"Y-Yeah!"

_**Flashback:**_

"Hey, Ero-sennin, you were supposed to meet me at Ichiraku's today!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Shut up Naruto, I'm doing research!" Jiraiya whispered forcefully, looking at some girls bathing through the bushes.

"Research my ass, all you're doing is acting all pervy and looking at girls!" He yelled once more. The girls that were bathing, hearing Naruto's retort, yelled as they ran off.

"Naruto, what have you done?" Jiraiya said. "Come back!" He yelled at the girls

He turned around and glared evilly at Naruto, however he was not intimidated.

"Anyways, I already ate but I need to be smarter!" Naruto complained.

Jiraiya looked at him, suddenly interested before smiling and throwing him a small book with an orange cover. Naruto caught it and was about to open it before being interrupted.

"Don't read it now! Read it later, it's better like that." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Naruto only looked at him confused before walking home, completely oblivious about the book's main topic.

_**Flashback end**_

"I swear I didn't know what it was about!" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him, seeing honesty in his eyes.

"I mean, I only read like 15 pages before throwing that book away, even from the beginning the whole thing is just about s-" He said before being interrupted by the ringing of his house phone.

"You can put that back in the trash!" He yelled as he hurried to pick up the phone.

Hinata looked at it once more before putting it back where it originally was and sat back down, playing with her fingers. Naruto was such a nice guy, no wonder Hinata had fallen for him. Suddenly Naruto came back with a small grin on his face as he sat back down.

"Alright, what's next?" He said.

"Um… This over h-here…" Hinata softly said.

"Alright! We're almost done!" He said pumping his fist in the air in celebration. The sun was already setting and the rain had settled to a soft drizzle.

After another half-hour Naruto finally finished.

He sighed in relief, feeling pretty confident about his corrections as the two stood up, Naruto ready to put away his things while Hinata got ready to leave.

Hinata bid goodbye as she walked out, her cheeks maintaining a rosy color. But before she could walk out the door Naruto interrupted her.

"Uh, hey you know the way out right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata only looked back and nodded.

"Ok, alright… Well anyways, thanks, I really appreciated your help; I don't think I would have been able to finish this without your brain." Naruto said, scratching his head and smiling. Hinata blushed at the compliment; no one really complimented her much. "You know, you're not like people say, people say you're shy, quite, and hesitant, even I thought that. But I think I kind of like people like you." He finished as Hinata stood in shock, surprised.

"_He likes… People like me?" _She squeaked in her mind. It was almost too good to be true. She knew he was only being nice, but still, it made her heart stop.

She only nodded once more as she walked out, happier than she had been in a long time. Today had to be one of the best days of her life.

**A/N: Haha, you're right if you remembered the "I like people like you" from the original Naruto before the Chunnin exams against Neji :D I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Oh and I have made myself a goal, and my goal is to have 50 reviews before the story ends (I'm not telling you to, I'm just saying it's what I'd like to accomplish) but one way or the other, thanks so much for the support guys.**


	11. Memories

**A/N: So here we are, with yet another chapter. My teachers have been over-loading me with homework; therefore finding chances to write my fan-fictions gets harder and harder. Nevertheless, I will try to keep them up and running, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: all credits go to Masashi Kishimoto, let's stop the rambling and proceed to the story.**

_**Two days later: Friday**_

Naruto gulped loudly as Kurenai-sensei prepared to give back the test corrections. He had turned them in that morning, so Kurenai had enough time to grade them all. The suspense was just too much for Naruto as he played with his fingers and moved his legs, worming in his seat as his body became uncomfortable. It seemed Sasuke, who was sitting on the seat behind him, noticed Naruto's unusual behavior.

"God dobe, stop moving around like you have ants in your pants." Sasuke chuckled in a low whisper. "Knowing your rotten luck, I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you back your test and it had the exact same grade that you started out with."

Naruto turned around and shot him a scowl, which Sasuke just shrugged off and switched his attention to something more interesting that wasn't teasing the blond-haired teenager.

Naruto started to sweat as Kurenai slowly came walking closer and closer. To Naruto, it felt like she was walking only a millimeter a second, just to antagonize him. If she was, it was definitely working.

"_Just a few more feet…" _Naruto thought as she walked towards him.

Naruto almost burst with joy as she came only a foot away from him.

"_Yes, Yes!" _Naruto screamed in his head.

But just when he thought that she was about to hand him his test, she turned to the right and walked through another row of desks. Naruto's jaw hung way open, unbelieving what he had just seen.

"_This is too much torture!" _Naruto cried.

Naruto sat in wait as Kurenai passed a test. And another test. And another test. Until there was only one left. By now Naruto was already groaning in suffering. Kurenai walked towards Naruto as he recuperated his jubilance and almost jumped up and down in his seat, to which Sasuke only chuckled more. Kurenai slowly out-stretched her hand with the test as Naruto's shaking arm grabbed it from her while a small 'Thank you' muttered out of his lips. Kurenai only nodded, indifferent as she walked towards her desk. Naruto gulped big, closed his eyes, moved his head towards his test, and slowly opened them…

XxXxXxXxXxX

The bell rang as Hinata and Kiba walked out of the door towards their next class.

"So anyways, what are you planning to do over the weekend?" Kiba asked. They had already a conversation going on since they had gotten out of the classroom.

"I don't really have anything in mind." Hinata said, hugging her books securely to her chest.

"Oh, okay, 'cause I thought maybe-"

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned around to see who had called her only to see a blond boy rushing at her and tackling her into a big hug.

"Look Hinata-chan, look!" Naruto exclaimed, showing her his grade while his arm was still around her.

He was jumping up and down like a child while Hinata blushed furiously, trying to decipher what was going on, her mind reeling with thoughts. She had been caught completely by surprise, as anyone could easily tell with the expression on her face.

"_N-Naruto-kun is hugging me!" _She thought, blushing more and more with each second.

"See?" Naruto said, finally calming down. Hinata looked at the cause of why he was so excited and could plainly see why.

His test now had an 82% on it, with the previous grade scratched off.

"I passed, Hinata!" Naruto said.

He briefly squeezed her with both arms before letting go.

"Thank you so, so much!" He said.

Hinata only nodded, trying to say 'You're welcome' but unable to even speak correctly. Naruto only smiled at her before running off.

"I won't forget this!" Naruto cheerfully yelled as he ran through the halls and out of sight.

"That was…Unforeseen." Was all Kiba said.

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata whispered. She felt really dizzy and tipsy.

"You alright, Hinata?" Kiba asked noticing her behavior.

"Um…I uh…I need to sit down." Hinata said, plopping herself down on the floor. Oh, she was so going to dream about that moment for at _least _two months.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto cheerfully ran down the halls, his day much, _much_ brighter. He had a big grin on his face too, something that didn't usually happen when he was at the high-school. He hadn't felt this happy since he had made the winning touchdown for Konoha's football team the week before. Suddenly he bumped into someone, particularly a girl.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" Amaya cheerfully said, looking at Naruto with an innocent face.

Naruto only sighed.

"_What the hell Kami, why can't you just let me be happy for five minutes?" _He yelled in his mind.

But he put on a fake smile and greeted her.

"Hey, Amaya." Naruto said, doing all he could to avoid running away. "How've you been?" He politely asked.

"Not bad Naruto." Amaya responded, keeping the innocent tone in her voice, although Naruto could have sworn he had seen a chibi devil on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of in a rush, so, I guess I'll talk to you later, alright?" He said, keeping the fake smile and politeness.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later!" She said as Naruto slowly walked away. The way she had said "I'll see you later." had sounded more like a command than a friendly phrase.

Naruto only nodded once more before running off to his next class, glad he had been able to get her off his back so easily. Well, as easy as that could get.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata walked out of the locker room with her normal clothes on. School had already ended, and she had never really enjoyed wearing the school uniforms, so wearing a blue and white hoodie along with some navy blue pants was somewhat of a relief for her. She opened the school's front door, looking at the sky as she walked out. It was cloudy, but the weather forecast had said that it would be like that all day, and that it wouldn't rain, so it came as another relief.

Hinata had been distracted all day daydreaming about "The hug", earning her many scowls from most of her teachers, spare P.E. She just couldn't get it off her mind, and she would sigh dreamily every time she would think about it, as well as adapt a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"Hey, Hinata!" Hinata suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at her calling.

Sakura ran towards her with a soft smile to her face.

"Hi Sak-"

"Hey, look, I know this isn't really your kind of thing, but I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go to the mall with us tomorrow?" Sakura interrupted her. Hinata only wondered who "us" was.

"I…I don't know Sakura…" Hinata softly said. Sakura was right, the mall wasn't her kind of thing

"Aw, come on!" Sakura pleaded. "All you do is lock yourself up and study all day! Why not have some fun for once?"

"Well I…"

"Aw, pretty please with a cherry on top? You deserve to do something fun too!" Sakura pleaded.

"Well… I guess I could…" Hinata said, putting a finger to her lip in thought.

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed. "We'll pick you up at twelve o' clock, alright?"

Sakura hadn't even let Hinata finish, but she still nodded, somewhat confident that her father would be okay with it.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Sakura said, running off towards her home.

"I'll call you to confirm!" Hinata yelled back while Sakura nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So are you up for it?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the wall and looking at Naruto.

"Uh, I don't know, the mall isn't the greatest thing…" Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Oh?" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow. "And you have a better thing to do tomorrow?"

"Well, not really but-"

"Then you should be able to go then." Sasuke plainly said.

"Well, why do you even want to go in the first place?" Naruto inquired, genuinely curious to why someone like Sasuke would want to go to the _mall_ out of all places.

"They're having a manga exposition there tomorrow." Sasuke said. "I thought I'd check it out, and thought maybe you guys would like it too."

"What do you mean by 'you guys'?"

"Honestly dobe, this isn't 'twenty questions.'" Sasuke said, starting to get annoyed. "Shikamaru, Choji, and the rest."

"Oh…" Naruto said, everything finally connecting into it's outlet inside his slow brain. "Fine, I guess I could go."

"Great, we'll pick you up at eleven." Sasuke said indifferently, turning around on his heels and marching away.

"Alright then…" Naruto muttered before going his own way.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata lay on her bedroom's bed, thinking about the whole day as she looked outside the window. Well, maybe thinking about the _whole _day was saying too much, she was mostly thinking about "the hug" She would have done anything in the world just to relive that moment. But reliving it in her mind was just about good enough. Through the rest of the day she mostly thought about Naruto, her friends, and school, not to mention she was also thinking about a straight-forward way to convince her dad to let her go to the mall.

"Hinata, dad says it's dinner time!" Hanabi yelled from downstairs.

"Hanabi, I told you to go upstairs and not yell it to her, if I had wanted you to yell at her to come down I could have done that." Hiashi gruffly scolded.

Hinata smiled. Hanabi was her complete opposite, both in looks and just as much in attitude. Hinata had her mother's looks, fine, pale skin, indigo hair, and lavender eyes, while Hanabi had adapted her father's looks, with peach skin, brown hair, and white, pupil-less eyes. Not to mention, while Hinata was usually respectful, kept-in, shy, and silent, Hanabi was a rebel, expressed, out-spoken, and was loud. However, only Kami knew how, the two sisters got along pretty fine for their big contrasts.

"Coming!" Hinata yelled back, walking down the stairs and inhaling the scent of dinner.

Hiashi was most likely the worst chef that could ever exist, and so they had a cook take care of their meals, making the meals much more pleasant and edible. She made it to the table and sat herself down, eyeing the empty seat next to Hiashi. He had never been able to let go of her. Even after Hinata's mother's death, it seemed Hiashi had never wanted to accept the truth, and although he knew that his wife was long gone, he always kept that seat she used to sit on.

"_So how was your day at school, Hinata?" _She would ask, giving a warm smile while Hinata would look up at her with a big grin.

"_It was really fun mother! We colored a picture, and then we went out to play, and then…" _Hinata would ramble on the activities she had done at school, while baby Hanabi would be on her mother's lap, finding even a spoon incredibly interesting.

"_Is that so?" _She would say. _"Well, when Hanabi is big enough to go to school, you'll help her with that, like a big sister, won't you Hinata?" _

And to that Hinata would nod greatly, while her mother would send her another smile.

But now even dinner was an awkward moment of silence.

"_I… I might as well break the ice." _Hinata thought after a while of eating their delicious meal.

"H-Hanabi, how was your day?" Hinata meekly asked. That question brought back memories.

Hiashi looked up, that question igniting memories as well.

"Uh, it was good, nee-chan." Hanabi responded, surprised by the question, although not having the same reason as Hiashi. After all, Hanabi was way too young, and she barely remembered her mother, much less the same question that was asked at dinnertime.

"Good, and what did you do?" Hinata was finding it a bit hard to ask. Too much nostalgia.

"Well, first we did a three-paragraph essay about what we would like the world to be like." Hanabi responded.

"Oh? And how did everyone do?"

"Well most of the boys wanted their world to be with monster trucks and Godzilla, so there wasn't much difference there." Hanabi snickered, and Hinata couldn't help doing the same.

"Don't tell me the girls weren't the same, didn't you girls want unicorns and a prince Charming for each?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

Hanabi blushed. She had been caught. Hinata now focused her attention on her father.

"Father?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Well, some of the girls invited me to go to the mall tomorrow; I thought maybe I could go?" Hinata meekly asked.

Glad to be out of his nostalgia zone, Hiashi took up the change of conversation offer.

"I… I guess it's fine." Hiashi said while Hinata smiled a bit. It seemed that Hinata had softened him up a little without even being aware of it.

"Thank y-"

"But I want you home before sundown, got it?" He asked, pointing a finger at her, to which Hinata nodded. No matter how much softening up you could do, the man still had his regulations.

Hinata stood up, finished with her food.

"I think I'll go to bed, I'm a little tired." Hinata said. If she went to sleep immediately, Hiashi wouldn't be able to change his mind, given the fact he wouldn't wake her up just to tell her that he suddenly said 'no'

Hiashi nodded as she went up the marble stairs again, holding on to the banister.

"Father, are you alright?" Hanabi asked as his father put his hands on his face.

"I'm fine Hanabi, finish your food and then do your homework."

"Alright." She said, standing up and walking to the study room, leaving her father sitting down and thinking about his long gone wife.

He didn't like to admit it, but perhaps the reason that he was so over-protective of Hinata might not come from the fact that she was shy and kept-in, but instead because well… Hinata was the last image he had of his wife. She was just like her, walked like her, looked like her, and acted like she used to act.

She was his wife's living image.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata sighed and put on her pajamas. She had already showered, brushed her teeth, and now all she needed to do was call Sakura. It was only 9:00 PM, so she didn't doubt for one second that she was awake. She was probably playing Facebook's Farmville.

She picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"_Sakura residence, how may I help you?" _She heard Sakura's voice say in a polite tone.

"Sakura, it's me, Hinata."

"_Oh… Uh, sorry about that, my mom wants me to say that to all the people that call, don't blame me." _

"Uh… Alright, I just wanted to call to say I'll be able to make it."

"_Great! Oh wait, I need to feed my chickens."_

Lucky guess.

"_Alright, 12:00 PM tomorrow, I'll see ya there!" _

"Alright, thanks Sakura, bye."

She put the phone on the desk as she plopped herself on the bed, almost instantly falling into sleep, and entering a dream. A dream about a certain blonde-haired boy.

**A/N: Sky here! Alright so, you might want to know why I made the Hinata's mom part so emotional, it's because this: Everyone is always dissing on Hiashi for being mean and everything, and although I don't like him, my brother -a Naruto lover- said that even he has feelings, and that in fan fiction's they always portray Hiashi as a monster, so you know, I just gave him a moment here, so you people would see he isn't a hollow shell ;) **

**Please review, and if everything goes well the next chapter should be up soon!**

**-Sky**


	12. Super Smashing Fists 3!

**A/N: Here's the 12****th**** chapter, please enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto; all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Perriot and TV Tokyo.**

"Hey Sasuke! Hey, hey, Sasuke! Hey Earth to Sasuke!" Naruto said, smirking. "Hey Sasuke, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-chan, hey Sasuke!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, finding it quite hard not to yell.

"Has anyone told you that your hair looks like a chicken's ass?" Naruto asked. The others couldn't help but snicker or try to contain their laughter.

"Why did I even invite you?" Sasuke sighed.

"Because I'm awesome." Naruto replied.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"The two of you just shut up." Shikamaru said. "I thought we were here for an anime convention, not a catfight."

The five boys who had decided to go to the anime convention (Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke) were all walking around, reading different manga and looking at different merchandise. They had already been there for a few hours, so it was logical that they were getting somewhat bored already.

"You guys wanna go watch a movie or something?" Kiba asked.

"Sounds good to me." Choji said in between potato chip bites.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Well everyone but Sasuke, who kept his cool demeanor, but you could easily tell that he supported that idea.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow, this is really good!" Sakura said, munching on a brownie. "Good call Amaya-chan!"

"It's all in the day." Amaya said, eating a slice of cake.

"Man, who would have thought today was going to be so cold." Temari said. "Yesterday was such a nice day."

Both Ino and Sakura nodded in agreement. Hinata only stayed silent though, slowly and silently drinking some decaffeinated coffee. Many would have questioned Hinata as to why exactly she was wearing a blue and white jacked accompanied by a cute blue beanie since Hinata was used to and loved the cold. Well, just because someone liked the cold didn't mean they were suddenly impervious to it.

The five girls (Temari, Amaya, Hinata, Ino and Sakura) were all at Skybucks, eating some junk food or drinking some decaffeinated coffee.

"Hey, Hinata, when we're done wanna go check out some clothes with me?" Temari asked her, just to antagonize her. She knew Hinata didn't like being a big part of conversations.

"Uh, sure." She complied, only being polite though. She wasn't the girly type; she didn't like shopping for clothes, lip stick, jewelry, and she wasn't infatuated with Facebook.

"I'll send you a text when we're done!" Temari yelled towards Sakura, Ino and Amaya, basically dragging Hinata with her after they had eaten the remnants of their coffee/food.

"Temari, you know I don't like these kinds of things!" Hinata complained after she had made sure that the rest of the "group" had left.

"No really Sherlock?" Temari snickered. "Plus, when did you start complaining?" She raised an eyebrow. "Did Naruto rub some annoyingness on you when you were at his house?"

"What, no- wait, how do you-"

"A little birdie told me." She smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and the rest were walking towards the movie theater, no talking between them.

"So Naruto, what's going on between you and Amaya?" Choji asked, finally breaking the silence to everyone but Sasuke's relief.

"Whadya mean?" Naruto said, arms behind his head.

"Well I saw you and her talking yesterday. You aren't usually that polite around a girl." Choji said, munching on barbecue chips.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well why don't you just give her a chance?" Kiba finished.

"Not my type." Naruto simply stated, his glance not even faltering.

"What are you talking about? She's exactly like you." Shikamaru said.

"He's got a point." Sasuke said, entering the conversation.

"So what, I don't like her. Not in that way." Naruto muttered.

"Well she isn't going to give up that easily." Choji said.

Naruto only grunted and brushed Choji's comment aside.

"Hey is that Temari and Hinata?" Kiba asked, glancing over a few heads.

"Hey, I think you're right." Shikamaru said.

"Let's go say hi!" Naruto immediately said. Everyone stood their ground, surprised. Even Naruto didn't believe how that came out. It was almost _automatic._

"Um, sure…" Sasuke muttered, walking over to the two girls.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, guess who's coming towards us." Temari muttered.

Hinata looked and sure enough, just as she had hoped, it was Naruto with some of her classmates.

"I wonder what they're doing here." Temari said. "Oh hey look, there's Shikamaru."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey guys!" Temari greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata's cheeks took a soft pink when she saw Naruto smiling and waving at her.

"Anime convention." Shikamaru stated, looking at the roof.

"Hey Hina-" Kiba started.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted, jumping in front of Kiba.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly before looking at her.

"Hey you didn't stutter a whole bunch this time!" He grinned. "It's good to know you're working on that!"

"Y-Yeah." Hinata managed to say, her face getting a bit redder.

Naruto let out a short chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, is it just me or is Naruto acting a bit strange?" Choji muttered to Sasuke.

"You don't say?" Sasuke said, his gaze fixated on Naruto. "Oy, Naruto, let's get going."

"Alright!" Naruto said. "See ya later Hinata-chan!"

Temari snickered after the boys had already departed and were well out of sight.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Oh you like him." Temari snickered. "And a lot at that."

Hinata only looked at the floor.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Temari asked.

Hinata had _really_ hoped she wouldn't have asked that.

"I… I um…" Hinata said, feeling very awkward. Sometimes she hated the fact that Temari knew her too well.

"Don't sweat it, sheesh." Temari said after seeing the intensity of Hinata's growing blush. "I'm just saying, life will be incredibly boring if you never throw caution to the wind. Now, enough jibber-jabber. Let's get going; many different kinds of clothing await us."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Choji dropped his chips, Shikamaru's mouth went open, Kiba's eyes went wide, Naruto's legs buckled, and Sasuke kept his cool demeanor, as they all stared up at the movie times. Put they were not looking at the move times, but actually at a movie poster.

"No way…" Kiba said.

"Is it possible?" Choji asked.

"I can't believe it…" Shikamaru said.

"It's… it's…." Naruto said."

"SUPER SMASHING FISTS THREE!" Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto all yelled in unison while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Naruto yelled, pushing Choji aside and running towards the ticket line.

"Hello sir, what would you l-" A woman said behind the ticket booth.

"A ticket for Super Smashing Fists Three!" Naruto jumped up in down in ecstasy.

"Certainly sir." The woman said, printing everything out. After a while the ticket was handed to Naruto, who quickly grabbed it and ran towards the popcorn machine, immediately asking for some caramel popcorn, a drink, and some candy.

Everyone proceeded to do the same, with similar jubilance, spare Sasuke. Naruto, who had noticed Sasuke's reaction to "The most epic movie ever" quickly muttered "Sasuke the dull" under his breath.

The five boys stood in front of the waiting line, only to see it incredible short.

"Hey, why isn't the line incredibly long?" Naruto thought aloud.

"The movie starts in an hour, dobe." Sasuke said while the four boys who had already bought their snacks checked their ticket. And sure enough, the movie started in an hour.

"Nice job, getting everything way before the movie even started." Sasuke chuckled. "If you guys need me I'll be checking things out at stores. Be back in an hour." He said, walking away and leaving his "Not-so-bright-at-the-moment" friends behind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh this would look so cute on you!" Temari exclaimed, showing Hinata a blue summer dress with flower designs on it.

Hinata smiled a bit, betraying her emotions. She was having a serious attack of clothe-a-phobia and Temari wasn't really helping by making her go to the dressing room every two seconds to try out various kinds of clothing. But actually, that summer dress did look pretty…

"Why don't you go try it out?" Temari politely asked.

Hinata nodded and took the dress, sighing a bit as she walked towards the dressing room. After a while she came back out with the dress on. She felt quite weird, given the fact that she didn't usually wear those kinds of clothes, also because it exposed her shoulders. She'd go as far as to say she felt somewhat naked.

However, Temari didn't exactly have the same opinion, as anyone could have told just by looking at her gaping mouth and numb-like drooping arms.

"That looks so awesome on you!" Temari said, finally getting out of her trance.

Hinata breathed a small 'Thank you', although she couldn't exactly agree with Temari's statement. It wasn't that she was so negative about herself, but more because of the fact she felt very awkward right now.

"You have got to buy that." Temari forcefully said.

"Um…"

"Oh come on!" Temari said. "Look, I'll even pay for it so you'll see that you really do look great in that."

"Thanks Temari-san but this isn't my kind of clothes and I can't let you buy me-"

"Gosh Hinata!" Temari sighed, face-palming herself and then crossing her arms. "Why can't you just enjoy yourself for once? Why can't you just accept an offer for once and enjoy the fact that it's not coming out of your wallet?"

"Because then I feel guilty." Hinata admitted.

Temari's mouth was slowly opened, surprised by Hinata's good point.

"Touché…" Temari muttered. "Look, I'll pay for it. In exchange, you have to wear it every once in a while."

"But I don't want to wear it." Hinata softly protested. "It's really pretty, but I feel so weird with it on me."

"Well that's why I want you to wear it, silly!" Temari said, much to Hinata's confusion. "Just try it out! Experience something new and get out of your safe-zoned box for once!"

Hinata sighed a bit, looking at the floor. Sure, Temari made a convincing point, but still…

Seeing the doubt in Hinata's eyes, Temari took it to the next level, with her final and most lethal weapon charging up.

"_If this doesn't work, nothing will." _She thought.

"Oh hey Hinata." Temari casually said. "You know, I was thinking about it, and well you never know… I was thinking, oh, I don't know… If I'm not mistaken I reckon Naruto likes these kinds of dresses."

Hinata lifted her head a bit almost instantly, making Temari smile devilishly.

"_Just a bit more…" _Temari chuckled in her head.

"Yeah, I think I might have even heard him say that before… Or not… Oh well, but since you don't really want it…" Temari continued. "…I guess I'll just put it ba-"

"I-It's ok!" Hinata suddenly said. "I…I guess I'll try something new." 

Temari danced mentally in victory.

"_Temari, you've done it again!" _Her inner self claimed, fist raised and eyes watery in threat of joyous and victorious tears coming out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_**Later that day:**_

The five boys came out, four of them in a flurried daze.

"Oh, will you four geeks get a hold of yourself and act like civilized people?" Sasuke finally said. "You're making me embarrassed of-"

"That…" Naruto said.

"Was…" Choji continued.

"The…" Kiba said."

"Best…" Shikamaru gulped.

"MOVIE EVER!" They all yelled in unison as people threw them glares, rendering them crazy.

"Imagine if we were ninjas…" Naruto said, getting him and the three other "Extreme" fans foggy with daydreaming.

"Remind me never to bring you guys anywhere with me, ever again." Sasuke muttered. "Plus it wasn't all that great…"

The four teens threw him death glares. Sasuke felt like he was going to turn into stone if they kept looking at him.

"Oh hey, look who's coming." Choji said, munching on yet even _more _chips.

"_And then he protests that he's not fat, only pleasantly plump…" _Naruto sputtered.

"Hey that's Sakura, Ino, and Amaya." Kiba said, squinting a bit into the distance.

Sasuke's eyes rose a bit at Sakura's name, but quickly regained their composure. On the other hand, Naruto quickly executed an evacuation procedure. He wasn't going to let Amaya ruin his perfect day.

"If anyone asks I'm not here!" Naruto said, running away and hiding behind a pillar.

The girls caught sight of them, and quickly ran towards said boys.

"Naruto's behind that pillar." Sasuke indifferently said to Amaya.

"_Damn you Sasuke!" _Naruto punched the wall with all his might.

"Hey Naruto!" Amaya said, appearing in front of him. "Playing hard to find I see."

"_No, I'm playing "Don't find me at all." But that game was ruined thanks to Sasuke." _

"Y-Yeah I guess." Naruto nervously said, his eyes scanning for a quick exit.

"Well, anyways, I was thinking that…" Was as much as Naruto heard before he tuned her out and looked around for places where he could run for it and hide.

"_I am so going to get you back Sasuke. And good too." _Naruto said, grinding his teeth.

"…So yeah, they're opening a new Italian restaurant tomorrow and I have two reservations to go." She continued, although by that time Naruto had already started to listen again since there was no hope in finding salvation.

"_Might as well take in it like a big boy." _He sighed.

"My friend couldn't make it, so I was thinking maybe you'd like to come with me." She finished to which Naruto looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You know, just as a friend-to-friend thing."

"You mean…l-like a date?" Naruto dreaded asking that. He had hoped this day would have never come. It wasn't because he hadn't made up his mind on the topic, but more like he still hadn't found a way to gently lay it to Amaya that a date with her wasn't really one of the things on his "To-do" list.

"Well, you don't have to think about it that way." Amaya softly said.

"Um… I…" Naruto scrambled to find a way to tell her that his definite answer was "No". A way that was both gentle and effective.

"_Well, why don't you just give her a chance?" _Kiba's voice echoed in his head. Stupid vocal flashbacks.

But then he remembered. To be honest, he really didn't know Amaya much outside the "She's bugging me all the time" point of view. He'd be a jerk if he just rejected her offer based on a biased point of view. Why not look at it through the other side of the window?

"I…" Naruto inhaled deep and sighed. "I'd be happy to."

"_I'm going to regret this so bad." _Naruto thought.

"R-Really?" Amaya said, amazed.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto muttered.

"This isn't one of those really cheap pranks of yours, is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sheesh, why do you seemed so amazed; you're the one that offered." Naruto said.

Seeing his point, Amaya's face broke into a smile.

"_I'm regretting this already. Way to go, Naruto." _He sighed.

"Alright, they're opening tomorrow at seven in the night." Amaya excitedly said.

"I guess I'll pick you up. I don't have a car though." Naruto said.

"That's fine, we can walk over there. Like, a romantic walk and stuff and-"

"_Autobots, tune-out." _Naruto thought, halting his listening of Amaya.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow Naruto!" Amaya finished.

Naruto nodded a bit and took a really deep sigh when Amaya joined the other girls. Sakura was talking to Sasuke, just like Naruto had thought.

Naruto only looked at Amaya, pondering if his decision had been wise.

"_I hope I didn't get myself into a huge mess." _He thought. He would just have to wait and see.

A/**N: Yay! The glitch is now officially gone! It took Fanfiction long enough, sheesh… But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you can, 'cause if you don't Imma fire you with my lazzah! **


End file.
